


Dancing Around

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jeon Brothers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Past Relationship(s), SEOKWOO are cute soft fake boyfriends, Seokwoo, Weddings, Will add tags as story goes, just let me have this, kind of nsfw, no one is surprised it's Wonu centric let's be real, other pairs and characters will appear on the next chapters, past Woncheol, title from a Niki Song, wonwoo centric, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Jungkook's wedding is coming up and Wonwoo's date, or lack thereof, turns into the topic of their dinner rehearsal. So he may have taken the desperate route and now he's trying to keep a smile as he tries to keep up with his own lies.Yeah. He really should've thought this through.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 48
Kudos: 127





	1. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY A FAKE DATING FIC  
> and who's the best pick for this other than my two ults UwU 
> 
> I hope everyone likes it UwU

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo groans as he drops his bag and settles down on his chair. He closes his eyes as he leans back and hears snickering from the desk on the other side of his and prepares himself before interacting with them. He opens one eye to see Soonyoung and Mingyu leaning over their desks to give Wonwoo teasing looks.

  
  
  
  


"Someone doesn't look so happy today." Soonyoung says, obnoxiously.

"You're right. I wonder what's up." Mingyu says, strokin his chin and pretending to think, as if he uses his brain at all aside from thinking about food. Wonwoo closes his eye again and let out another groan as both of their laughs add up on the throbbing in his head. He probably shouldn't have drank too much last night but last-night-Wonwoo knew that the-morning-after-Wonwoo would hate him, so Wonwoo digress.

"Both of you shut up. Leave the poor guy alone." Wonwoo lets out a relieved sigh as he hears the voice of his saviour for the day. His saviour for every day, really, since he and Mingyu moved to their department. 

Wonwoo looks to his side as Seokmin takes a seat and smiles down at him.

"Coffee?" Seokmin offers a cup towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo says thank you but it came out as a barely audible grunt as he reaches for the cup.

"How come he gets coffee and we don't?" Mingyu asks. Wonwoo smiles and pretends that it's because of the coffee and not the distraught look the other two had on their faces. 

"Because." Seokmin turns on his P.C and was setting it up as he Soonyoung and Mingyu waits for him to continue. When Seokmin was done fixing his station he smiles up at the two in front of him and turns to Wonwoo.

"So how was your weekend?" Seokmin asks him, his lips curving up slightly at the sides and his eye's curving slightly as well. Wonwoo closes his eyes again and groans. This weekend has been the longest weekend ever and he'd rather not relive it, if he had a choice. But this is Seokmin so he's gonna have to tell him. (With Mingyu and Soonyoung listening in, of course.)

  
  
  
  
  


The longest weekend of Wonwoo's life started because of something that happened a month ago when his younger brother had sent him a photo with the caption **_what do you think about the font? Too gay or just the right amount of gay?_** The photo being a draft of a wedding invitation. Their wedding invitation. Wonwoo chokes on his coffee and scrambles for his phone. Jungkook's laughter echoes out of his phone as he picks up and Wonwoo asks him What the fuck? as Jungkook just kept on laughing. apparently, Wonwoo's childhood best friend, A.K.A Jungkook's long time boyfriend, A.K.A. Jungkook's now fiance, Taehyung, proposed to him a month ago and they decided to keep it from everyone until the wedding is already planned and in the works. 

  
  
  
  


Fucking typical.

  
  
  
  


It then ended up with Wonwoo driving for an hour to meet up at a restaurant in between their hometown and his current place, and he glares at the two as they grin at him while stepping out of their car. Taehyung giving him a hug and apologizing for not asking for his blessing and Jungkook rolling his eyes as he leaves the two of them outside while he heads on the inside. Wonwoo says he'll only forgive him if, and only if, Jungkook cried during the proposal. Taehyung smiled and pulls out his phone, waving it in front of Wonwoo's face.

"He cried so hard and I'm so glad I decided to film every single second of it." Taehyung says and Wonwoo laughs as they head on inside.

  
  
  
  


They talked for a couple of hours over dinner and Wonwoo honestly cannot be happier for them as he watches them from the other side of the table. Jungkook was absolutely glowing and Wonwoo made sure to tease him about it as much as he could and he made Taehyung promise to tell him when he's gonna do shit like this again. After their dinner, Jungkook gave him his invitation and an extra one if he brings a date, and they went on their separate ways. And in the most Wonwoo like fashion, he stopped by the first liquor store he passes by and decided to buy two packs of beer. 

  
  
  
  


Which led to a very depressing and very lonely night. 

  
  
  
  


Then the fucking rehearsal dinner. Oh God . Wonwoo was glad most of their family wasn't able to attend the rehearsal dinner because just the ones who were there were enough to give Wonwoo a migraine. And his own mother gave that migraine it's own headache. 

  
  
  
  


"What about you, Wonwoo? When are you gonna bring home a special someone?" His mom asks and Wonwoo didn't even have to sigh because his dad does so on his behalf.

"Oh come on, don't give me that withering look. You know, when you told me you were bi, i had at least hoped you'd have twice as much chance in finding someone." His mom jokes and cue the headache. 

"Mom, I mean this in the nicest way possible, please get a life." Wonwoo says and his mom hits his arm.

"I will once you get laid." His mom says and Wonwoo chokes on air.

" Mom! " Wonwoo yells. He has every right to be scandalized by that.

"What? I'm just saying. You're quite popular here, you know? I hear Seungcheol's back in town." His mom says and Wonwoo turns to his dad.

"Please help me out." Wonwoo asks and his dad keeps eating. Just smiling at him.

"I'm gonna go and get some air. Or a new set of parents." Wonwoo says and he gets up from their table. He walks out of the venue, seeing Jungkook and Taehyung laughing as they walk around.

  
  
  
  


So you can probably tell how Wonwoo's weekend went after that one conversation. 

  
  
  
  


"My brother's getting married. Next week. And the little shit told us about it like, a month ago." Wonwoo says and he groans.

"And?" Mingyu asks, seemingly asking for something more and Wonwoo frowns at him.

"And, what?" Wonwoo asks and Mingyu sighs.

"Is he getting married to your enemy? High school bully?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo turns to him with a confused look.

"What? No. His fiance is my best friend." Wonwoo says and he takes a sip of his coffee as he looks at them as they all look at each other.

"Are you in love with this said best friend?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo sputters his coffee, almost falling on his lap if he hadn't moved his head forward and pushed his chair back.

" What?! " Wonwoo exclaims after coughing and Seokmin scrambles for tissues in his drawer and hands them to Wonwoo before using one and wiping Wonwoo's hand clean.

"What's the problem then? You're gonna see your brother get married." Mingyu says and Wonwoo groans. He wipes his face and hands clean and sets his coffee on the table after wiping at the bottom of the cup.

"The problem is that he's my younger brother. And he's getting married before me. Do you see my problem now?" Wonwoo asks and all of them stare at him.

"I'm the youngest." Mingyu says and Soonyoung adds, "Me too." 

"I am too." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.

"It means, my whole family has been asking why I'm not bringing anyone to the wedding as my date, 'how come you're not married yet?' , and all that crap. The rehearsal dinner was this weekend and I couldn't even survive two days. I went home Saturday night." Wonwoo says and he sighs as he throws all the used tissue paper on his tiny trash can under his desk. 

"Why are you single?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo gives him the coldest and sharpest glare he has and Soonyoung smiles at him.

"Why are you single?" Wonwoo fires back and Soonyoung pouts.

"Grumpy pants." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"So your problem is that you don't want them to ask stuff like that? But you're single so you don't know what to do?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo thinks for a second and nods.

"I could just make up a guy. Tell them he's busy with, like, a charity stuff he signed up for ages ago." Wonwoo says and everyone stares at him.

"Or I can make up a girl. I bet they'd like that better." Wonwoo says and Mingyu rolls his eyes. He had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"Or, ask a friend to be your pretend date for the night?" Mingyu says and Wonwoo stares at him. It's actually not a stupid idea. There's just a slight problem with that.

"The thing is, Tae is friends with all of my friends. And Jungkook would know for sure." Wonwoo says and Mingyu frowns. Mingyu looks up to Seokmin and Seokmin takes a sip of his coffee.

"You're hopeless." Soonyoung say and he and Mingyu sits back down on their chair and disappears on the other side of the partition.

"Don't mind them. I'm sure you'll come up with something. Or make up that girl. Tell them since it's christmas season there's a lot of charity events for like, kids, or something." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs. Seokmin turns to his P.C. and Wonwoo's left staring at the dead screen of his monitor and he sighs before powering his P.C. up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the Thursday before the wedding, Wonwoo comes up with a plan.

  
  
  
  


It's a really fucked up and a really unstable plan.

  
  
  
  


But it's a plan. A really, really stupid plan. 

  
  
  
  
  


He thinks about his conversation with the three of them on monday and his mind immediately conjures up this plan. But the thing is he's not sure if it'll work. Or if he'll even agree to it. But Wonwoo figures it wouldn't hurt to try. 

  
  
  
  


So as they head out for the day, Wonwoo stops Seokmin and asks him to stay for a while. Seokmin stares at him, confused at first and then he nods and smiles. Because that's how Seokmin is. Wonwoo fixes his stuff and they both head out of the office. On their way down, Wonwoo's luck turns up and they're the only ones in the elevator as they go down. He takes a deep breath before the elevator doors closed and he turns to Seokmin after pressing the button for the lobby.

"Would you be my date for the wedding?" Wonwoo blurts out and Seokmin's eyes widened. 

"What?" Seokmin says and he laughs nervously.

"I thought about it. And thought about what Mingyu said, earlier this week. Ask a friend to be my fake date. Taehyung doesn't know you and Mingyu because you're fairly new to the department, and I think you know me enough to pass as my boyfriend." Wonwoo blurts out and he watches as Seokmin flushes.

"Oh God . I'm not hitting on you or anything." Wonwoo laughs and that makes Seokmin laugh as well. The tension in the elevator is weird and sort of awkward and it's even more awkward when they got out of the elevator and sees both Mingyu and Soonyoung waiting by the main entrance.

"Yo. You guys wanna eat somewhere tonight?" Soonyoung asks as the two of them walks up to them.

"We can't do our weekly friday night dinner since Wonwoo's leaving tomorrow night." Mingyu says and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin and smiles.

"Sure. You can still go out tomorrow night, you know? I won't hold it against any of you." Wonwoo says and Soonyoung nods.

"We know. We are going out tomorrow night." Soonyoung says, slinging an arm over Wonwoo's shoulder and pulling him out of the building. 

"We'll be sure to drink for you tomorrow, don't worry." Mingyu says next to Wonwoo and Soonyoung laughs.

"Drink for me, too, then." Seokmin spoke up from Soonyoung's right and all three of them turn to him.

"What? Why? Dude, you can't bail. Especially not now" Mingyu says and Seokmin shrugs before turning to face them. Turning to face Wonwoo.

"I got a date so, I really can't." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles. Mingyu kept complaining about how he's breaking the bro code as soonyoung just kept booing him as they make it to Wonwoo's car. Soonyoung reminds Mingyu about his car and Mingyu says he wants to drink so he'll just leave it here for the night. 

  
  
  
  
  


That night, after Wonwoo had driven them all home and he's gotten home safe as well, he messages Seokmin and asks if that means he's going to go. Seokmin sends a couple of laughing emojis before sending a 'yeah. that means i'm coming' . Wonwoo thanked him a few times before telling him he owes him one big time and if he ever needs something from Wonwoo he can just ask.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Wonwoo woke up to his phone continuously vibrating, notifying a flood of messages. He checks who they're from and Wonwoo sits up when he sees Seokmin's name on his phone. Wonwoo sees the messages of him asking what to bring and what clothes to pack and Wonwoo apologizes before sending him a list. Wonwoo tells him to bring two of his work suits for the rehearsal dinner and the actual dinner, a few pairs of casual clothes for before and after the wedding, and comfortable clothes for sleeping. Wonwoo also tells him that tomorrow is kind of like, a rehearsal dinner in the reception hall but it's more just like, family gathering of sorts, and the wedding is on sunday but they're gonna go back at monday noon. Wonwoo tells him he'll talk to their floor manager as soon as they get to work and Seokmin told him he already messaged him and his leave was already approved. Wonwoo really wants to thank every god he can for having a Lee Seokmin in his life. Wonwoo then tells him to bring just his clothes and other necessities and things he want and to leave the rest to Wonwoo. Seokmin then asks Wonwoo if they can just drive by his place later after work and Wonwoo told him he'll drive by this morning and they can go to work together. Wonwoo then jumps up his bed and rushes to get ready for work. His suitcase already packed and waiting by the door as Seokmin messages him a thank you. 

  
  
  
  
  


That day was... something. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo felt his heart racing as he parks on the side of the road next to Seokmin's condo, scrambling out of the car as he sees Seokmin's smiling face emerging from the gate. He helps him with his suitcase and they placed it in the trunk of Wonwoo's car, smiling at each other as they close it. The moment the both of them had gotten in the car and had clipped on their seat belts, Wonwoo takes a deep breath and turns to Seokmin.

"This is weird. It's weird." Wonwoo says and Seokmin turns to him and laughs out loud.

"It doesn't have to be weird." Seokmin offers and Wonwoo nods. Then he sighs.

"Yeah. But it's fucking weirding me out." Wonwoo answers back and Seokmin laughs.

"Yeah. This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs.

"You have the rest of the day to think about this, okay? If you want to back out, just say so. I'll understand." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.

"I don't think I will. I'm kind of excited. It's like a secret mission. We're going as fake boyfriends to assassinate someone in the wedding." Seokmin jokes and Wonwoo laughs.

"Yeah. The target would be anyone who asks about my future plans ." Wonwoo says and checks the side mirrors to see if there's any incoming car before he drives off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Their morning was, as Seokmin had dubbed it, the start of their mission.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo had asked Seokmin to keep it a secret from Soonyoung and Mingyu and Seokmin agrees instantly. So when Mingyu asks why Seokmin was with Wonwoo in his car, Seokmin immediately tells him that Wonwoo passed by him on the way. Wonwoo really has to do a background check on Seokmin because he has to be some kind of angel to be like this. Wonwoo also remembers to ask for a minor change in his room reservation. Making sure they have two beds in their room instead of just one. 

  
  
  
  


Their lunch was Seokmin asking Wonwoo about his family. Who to look out for, who to suck up to, who to avoid completely, and Wonwoo tells him to always avoid an aunt who wears a white dress with a gold bracelet that has a pearl on it. That aunt will grill Seokmin and serve him as an appetizers in the rehearsal dinner. Seokmin laughs, like he thinks Wonwoo was joking, and he stops when he sees Wonwoo's serious face. When Mingyu suddenly popped up halfway through their lunch, he asks what they were talking about and Seokmin lights up and tells him he's just asking Wonwoo about the wedding. Soonyoung then emerges from nowhere as well and he said to tell Taehyung he's hurt that he's not invited. Wonwoo didn't have the heart to tell him that they only met once so it's possible Taehyung doesn't even remember him so he just nods and assures him he will. 

  
  
  
  


At the end of the day, Wonwoo asks Seokmin one last time if he wants to back out or not and Seokmin rolls his eyes before dragging him towards where Mingyu and Soonyoung were waiting.

"Wonwoo's gonna give me a ride since my date's on the same way. See you guys next week." Seokmin says and Wonwoo waves as Seokmin drags him to his car.

"If you ask me if I'm gonna back out one more time, I'm gonna take your keys and drive us there myself." Seokmin threatens him and Wonwoo laughs.

"You wouldn't know where to go." Wonwoo says and Seokmin scoffs.

  
  
  
  


The two of them decided to change into more comfortable clothes along the way and Wonwoo suggested to get food before they drive on. The drive's gonna be four hours. Five if there's traffic. So Wonwoo suggest him to eat up and maybe buy something for the road. 

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo parks into the parking lot of what looks like a resto bar and Wonwoo told Seokmin to order anything and that he's paying. Seokmin smiles at him and wriggles his eyebrows and Wonwoo leaves him by the car as he heads in, a change of clothes in his duffel bag in his hand. 

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo was greeted by an old lady by the door, asking if he made a reservation and Wonwoo shakes his head no.

"Table for one?" She asks and Wonwoo turns just in time for Seokmin to come in.

"Two, please." Wonwoo says and he turns just as Seokmin walks up to him.

"This place looks nice." Seokmin says and the old lady smiles at him. 

"Why, thank you." She says and Seokmin beams at her.

"This is okay, right? I don't want to risk driving more and then not finding a place like this again." Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods. 

"It's great, really. It looks homey." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to look back at the lady. 

  
  
  
  


"You two look adorable together. Reminds me of a couple I knew years back." She says and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin and sees him looking at him as well, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Table for two. Right this way, please." She says and Seokmin stands up straight and hooks his arm around Wonwoo's as he pulls him along. 

"Wow, babe . I'm so glad he picked a great place this time for our date night. I'm getting tired of those bright and flashy city restos he keeps bringing me in." Seokmin says and Wonwoo stares as the woman laughed softly. 

"Well, make sure you get to pick the place next time, okay?" She says and she motions for the table at the end.

"Best table we got. By the window and at the end of the floor. If you want the shade down for more privacy just ask, okay?" She then gives both of them a menu and she smiles. 

"Here's the menu. Someone will be here with you shortly to take your order and I'll send a bottle of champaign your way as well. On the house." She says and Wonwoo's eyes widened at that.

"Oh, you don't have to. Really. And I'll be driving through the night, as well." Wonwoo says and she turns to Wonwoo.

"Well, alright. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright?" She says and both of them nods. They thanked him and she walks back to her post by the entrance.

  
  
  
  


"She's nice." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to see him looking at the menu.

"She sure is." Wonwoo says, looking through the menu as well.

"So, babe . What would you like?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin smile widens.

"We have to practice being a couple, you know. Do you think they'll think we're in a relationship if you just hover over me? You might as well call me bro." Seokmin says, his eyes still on the menu as he talks.

"She seems to think we're together." Wonwoo says and Seokmin looks at him over his menu.

"Wonwoo. She's old. I bet we look more like brothers than boyfriends." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Oh, come on, bro . I bet we look cute as hell." Wonwoo teases and Seokmin laughs as much as he tries not to.

  
  
  
  


Both of them decided to change before leaving and someone did come by to take their order. Wonwoo lets Seokmin order whatever and he smiles as Seokmin asks if he's sure he can order anything. Wonwoo nods and Seokmin smile as he orders two dishes and a side dish. He smiles shyly at Wonwoo and Wonwoo orders the same thing. Seokmin then turns down the suggested alcohol and says it's only fair that he can't drink if Wonwoo won't as well. Wonwoo smiles at him and the waiter leaves them with a smile. 

"That's awfully considerate of you." Wonwoo says as he looks at Seokmin on the other side of the table and Seokmin does his signature smile and winks at Wonwoo followed by, "Anything for you, babe."

  
  
  
  
  


Their dinner went on well, Seokmin asking more about their family as they ate and Wonwoo actually finds it kind of nice. Just a slow and quiet night. It was interrupted though when Seokmin's phone starts ringing.

"Shit." Seokmin says, staring down his phone screen. Then he faces it towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo can't help but smile.

"Well, it's your fault for giving that alibi." Wonwoo says and Seokmin groans. He ends the call and starts typing away furiously at his phone.

"I am so gonna make your family love me. So next time you come home without me, they'd pester you about me." Seokmin says as he types and Wonwoo can't help but smile as he takes a bite. Then all of a sudden, Seokmin lifts his phone up and points the back to Wonwoo and Wonwoo hears the sound of a camera shutter going off.

"Hey!" Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles as he turns to his side and types away.

"Shut up. I didn't get your face so it's okay." Seokmin says and Wonwoo stares. But then he hears his own phone ringing and he sees Soonyoung's name flashed on the screen. He ends the call and turns to Seokmin.

"He's calling me! Why is he calling me?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin smiles down at his phone.

"They'd probably just ask if you know my date." Seokmin says, eyes moving up to Wonwoo for a second before going back down.

"Why? And how do you know they don't know yet?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin shrugs. 

"Because Mingyu is asking me who my hot date is and if my hot date would be interested in a threesome." Seokmin says, turning his phone towards Wonwoo, and Wonwoo chokes on air.

" What the hell ." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"They're both drunk already. I already sent for a cab." Seokmin says and Wonwoo watches as he types away, smiling fondly at his phone as he does. 

"You know, one day, those two idiots will do somethign stupid that even you can't help them with." Wonwoo says and Seokmin puts his phone down.

"Nah. I'm pretty much stupid proof so i can probably always help regardless. Remember that story when Mingyu and I were in college and I helped him when he accidentally glued his hand to his d-" "No! Stop right there. We are eating so I do not want that kind of visual, please." Wonwoo cuts him off and Seokmin shrugs, smiling smugly.

"Don't worry about those two. They'll be hungover 'till lunch tomorrow, probably, and they won't realize shit until like, monday. When all of this is over with." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods. Because Seokmin's right. There's no need for panicking, and overthinking, and overanalyzing every single detail. 

"So can you please stop staring at me like you're not breathing? You're not being a very good date right now, y'know?' Seokmin says and Wonwoo scoffs.

"I am an excellent date." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"Sure, babe ." Seokmin says and Wonwoo's kind of getting used to the name now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Half an hour later, when they're both done eating and they've both changed into more comfortable clothes, they head out and start their four hour drive. 

  
  
  
  


The first hour of the drive was Seokmin asking more questions. More questions about his family, like why he should avoid this aunt, or why this uncle never remarried, or why this family isn't attending, and Wonwoo's kind of impressed he'd retained this much information. Then his questions turn more personal. First asking how he and Taehyung became friends, the usual childhood friends thing, and then asking if he's ever brought anyone home "I'm just asking cause if they're gonna ask shit about you being alone then it means you've done it a lot in the past." Which is sort of true. So Wonwoo tells him that he never really dated ever since. Not in high school, just a couple of flings and short term things in college, and not a single date since he graduated. Well, not one date that wasn't forced anyways. He tells him of the blind dates Taehyung and Jungkook would set up for him, a P.E. teacher, a journalist, one time even a foreigner that's working with Taehyung. Wonwoo told them to stop when one time Wonwoo was met with a date where he was with his kids. Kids . Plural. And Wonwoo's just never really been in a situation where he can meet someone new. Someone to start something with. Seokmin listens intently, and quietly. He nods and makes comments when it's appropriate, and he even asked how old the kids were. Wonwoo can't remember.

  
  
  
  


The next hour was spent with Seokmin trying to dispel the tension brought up by the dating thing by turning on the radio and rapping. Like, straight up spitting rhymes over the actual lyrics of a song and Wonwoo can't help the laugh bubbling in his chest as he does so. Seokmin uses this sort of high toned voice as he raps and something about his voice and his gestures just cracks Wonwoo up so bad that he ends up wiping tears from laughing so much. Then he switches to actually singing and Wonwoo almost hits the break right then and there. He only hears Seokmin sing when they're half drunk on cheap beer at that karaoke hub a few blocks away from their office building. So hearing him now, without the cheap mic and the strobe lights and the intoxication, Wonwoo can feel himself holding his breath. Seokmin may just be messing around, singing for the heck of it as he pretends to hold a mic in one hand as he moves the other one randomly, but Wonwoo would kill for a voice like this. He has half a mind to stop the car by the side of the road just so he can stare at Seokmin but Seokmin turns to him with a smile as he notices him glancing from time to time. 

"Seokmin. You can sing. Like, sing sing. What the hell?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, babe ." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the road. He focuses as much as he can in driving as Seokmin keeps the singing going. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo joins in on the singing well into their third hour of driving and at some point, both of them roll down their windows and lets the December breeze in. Seokmin had plugged in his phone and started playing more songs that were in on the 21st century. At one point, he plays this really sad but really great song. Seokmin had told him it's an english song and Wonwoo listens to Seokmin more than he does to the singer. The feel of the song was more christmas than anything else, Wonwoo can't explain why but it does. But the lyrics were sad and very unsettling for his part. The song was about a love that grew out. A love out of time and a love that turns rotten. But Seokmin sings the last part softly and Wonwoo will never forget it.

"I'm so proud i got to love you once." 

That last line kind of flips the song, like the sadness didn't bury the good times, it didn't cover up or destroy the times they were happy. It doesn't make the love they had once, any less real. 

Wonwoo's not sure why, but the song had him in some kind of daze. Seokmin had gone on to different songs in his phone but Wonwoo can't keep the song out of his head. Which is how he ended up asking for Seokmin to play it again and Seokmin does. Then he repeats the song for three more times, singing along, before playing other songs from the same artist as well. 

  
  
  
  


When their fourth hour runs by, Wonwoo was already driving by his old school. He feels a shiver run down his spine and he convinces himself that it's from the chilly air. He passes by parks he grew up playing in, stores that have been up since before he was born, stores that he's seen being built. And he passes by them with a heavy heart. When he tells Seokmin about the hotel room he had reserved for the weekend, Seokmin turns to him.

"There's two beds." Wonwoo says immediately and Seokmin laughs.

"I was gonna ask why do you need one in the first place." Seokmin says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"I figured a fake relationship would be easier to play if we aren't playing it from the moment we wake up till we sleep. And the house would be too crowded by now." Wonwoo explains and Seokmin nods.

"Doesn't explain why I can't stay in a hotel and you stay at home. And you were planning on going alone before this, weren't you?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to him, almost as if he's offended.

"You think I'd let my boyfriend sleep in a hotel room while i sleep at home?" Wonwoo asks, a teasing smile on his lips as Seokmin rolls his eyes.

"Such a gentleman." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs. He closes in on the hotel and he tells Seokmin to fix his stuff. 

"I don't like staying in my old room. There's too much... there. And I'd rather stay in a hotel than in our house where my parents can ambush me anytime." Wonwoo explains and Seokmin nods.

  
  
  
  


They pile out of the car and Wonwoo sighs, looking at the hotel door. 

Then he turns to Seokmin.

"You sure about this? I can just say you're a really good friend i wanted to invite." Wonwoo says and Seokmin gave him an amused smile.

"I think that'd just make you look like you're trying too hard to say that i'm not your boyfriend but I really am." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sees how that could happen.

"We didn't really think this through, did we?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods.

"Nope. But we're here, and my legs are tired. So let's go in and sleep." Seokmin says and then his eyes grew wide. "Like, sleep on different beds. On our own beds. Individually , yknow?" Seokmin says and then he laughs. Wonwoo laughs along to Seokmin's weird outburst and Wonwoo walks on. tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day so he's gonna need as much rest as he can.

  
  
  
  


They were welcomed by a guy behind the counter and Wonwoo pulls up his best smile as he tells him of his reservation.

"Reservation for Jeon. A room for two for the weekend." Wonwoo says, politely, and the man behind the desk smiles and tells him to wait. 

"It says here that the reserved room is for a Mister Jeon, and you asked for a king sized bed?" The guy asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"Yeah, i did. But I called earlier and asked to change my reservation to a room with two beds." Wonwoo explains and the guy nods.

"Alright. one moment sir." Wonwoo lets out a deep sigh and keeps his smile as intact as he can. Wonwoo turns to Seokmin and finds him looking around the lobby, staring at the lighting fixtures and smiling at the paintings. Wonwoo looks up to see what he was smiling at and sees a huge portrait of what looks like an image of what Wonwoo sees when he's watching T.V. without his glasses on and he's five meters away. He turns back to Seokmin and he's still smiling at the painting and something about that makes Wonwoo smile as well. Then Seokmin turns to him and he quickly rips the smile off his face. Seokmin then points towards him and then the guy behind the desk clears his throat.

"I'm really sorry sir, but it seems like the request wasn't officially listed on our system. But we do have a room with a king sized bed? It would be more than enough space for two people." The guy says and Wonwoo's lips starts twitching. 

"Is there no other room with two beds? Or three? Just-" Deep breath. "A room that isn't just a single bed would be better, please." Wonwoo says and he feels a hand on his back before he even sees Seokmin besides him. He smiles weakly at him and Seokmin smiles back.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience." The guy says and the frantically types on the computer in front of him. 

"You have the same face as when Soonyoung asked you why you were single" Seokmin says in a hushed voice and Wonwoo can't help but laugh a bit at the comment. He turns to give Seokmin a glare only to find him smiling.

"Fuck you. I'm trying to get us both our own beds." Wonwoo says and Seokmin's smile widens.

"You don't want to share a bed with me? I don't bite." Seokmin teases and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Sometimes he forgets just how alike Seokmin's humor is to Soonyoung. But that doesn't mean he can't keep up with them in any way.

"That's a shame. I kinda like a bit of biting." Wonwoo says and Seokmin flushes. Seokmin hits his arm lightly and Wonwoo can't help but smile at his reaction. Just then the guy in front of them calls for Wonwoo.

"Your room's at the fourth floor, room forty four. These will be your key cards for your stay. Room service will be available up till midnight and will be able to serve breakfast as early as seven. I hope you enjoy your stay! If you have any concerns just call the lobby desk by dialling one-seven on your room telephone." He says with a bright smile on. Wonwoo's positive his smile was just as forced as Wonwoo's, but his was more rehearsed. Wonwoo thanks him and he turns to Seokmin before they head to the elevator. Seokmin was still smiling as they rode the elevator in some sort of comfortable silence. They followed the hallway outside the elevator and it leads them right onto a wide hall with four doors, two on the left and two on the right. The first one is room forty one so they head to the end of the hall and sees room forty four.

  
  
  
  


The moment they got in their room, with the supposedly two single beds, they were greeted by the sight of the lonely and massive king sized bed. 

  
  
  
  


Perfect.

Just fucking perfect.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo lets go of his suitcase, closes his eyes, and sighs. 

"Wonwoo." Seokmin starts and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill him. I am." Wonwoo says in a calm voice and from the looks of it, Seokmin believes that he actually will.

"Or," Seokmin says, grabbing onto Wonwoo's arm, "We wash up, i call room service for more pillows, we get ready for bed, and we sleep with a line of pillows in between us." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.

"It's not that! It's the principle! I asked for literally anything but this!" Wonwoo says and Seokmin pushes him in the room and closes the door. 

"Come on, we're technically boyfriends for the weekend so why not, like, get the full experience!" Seokmin says enthusiastically and Wonwoo stares at him in horror.

"Oh God no!" Seokmin yells and Wonwoo laughs.

" That is not what I meant! I meant like, sleeping next to each other. JUST sleeping. Fuck you, man. I'm trying to lift the mood!" Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs harder, dragging his suitcase into the room.

"We've been boyfriends for a day, Seokmin. A day. We've gone on literally one date. You think I'm that easy?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin groans behind him.

  
  
  
  


The room was huge though. Wonwoo can't really say he hate it, aside from, you know, the bed. But hell, this room is amazing. On the right side is the huge king size bed and a small dresser on one side with a vanity mirror. and on their left is a huge living area space with a couch and a small coffee table, then a single counter with two bar stools next to it, and the sink making a little kitchenette on the side, then there's a door to what Wonwoo assumes is the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo stands in the middle of the room and looks around.

"What?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"Dude. This place is bigger than my place." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"That's because you live in a building that's meant for college students." Seokmin says and Wonwoo frowns. He can't say he's wrong but he didn't have to spell it out like that.

"I mean, I sleep and sometimes eat there. Take a bath. other than those I'm basically in the office or with you guys." Wonwoo explains and Seokmin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, my place is my escape from anything. I swear, investing in a place of your own is like, the best thing I've ever done since graduating." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.

"Please stop. You sound like my dad." Wonwoo says and Wonwoo's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. You sound like my dad!" Wonwoo exclaims and Seokmin lies down on the couch, looking a thim weirdly.

"And?" Seokmin asks and Wownoo can't believe he has to explain this.

"Look, there's this thing where you usually end up with someone like one of your parents. Didn't you ever watch How I Met Your Mother?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin stares blankly.

"Is that in english?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Then, no. I probably haven't." Seokmin says and Wonwoo feels offended. The personal kind of offended.

"I'm breaking up with you. And we can't ever be friends anymore. It was nice knowing you." Wonwoo says, dragging his suitcase on the right side of the bed and then zipping it open. Seokmin starts laughing and Wonwoo grabs for his clothes and heads for the bathroom.

" Babe~ I'm sorry I haven't watched this Met Mother thing. I will watch it for you if you want." Seokmin says from the couch and Wonwoo turns to stare at him.

"I'm taking a bath first." Wonwoo says and heads in the bathroom. He hears Seokmin whine and he laughs quietly. He's so glad he did this with Seokmin. Maybe this would make them even better friends than before.

  
  
  
  
  


That thought hit Wonwoo in an instant and he sighs.

  
  
  
  


Because, sure, nothing says dude-bro bonding more than two bros pretending to date in front of one of the bro's entire family.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo drowns that thought in the hot shower he takes and he grins at Seokmin as he goes out, freshly changed and ready for bed.

"You still mad at me babe? My babycakes? My sweet sweet sugarplum? Hmm?" Seokmin assk, moving closer to Wonwoo and then wrapping his arms around Wonwoo from behind.

"Ya! Let go of me or you're sleeping on the couch!" Wonwoo says and Seokmin cooes.

"Look at us. Fighting like an old married couple, threatening me with the couch. This is so domestic. It's kind of sad how much I'm liking this." Seokmin admits and Wonwoo laughs.

"Now that you say that, I kind of feel the same. I haven't had anything like this for years." Wonwoo admits and Seokmin smiles.

"Well, I'll make sure to be the best three day boyfriend you'll ever have." Seokmin says and he winks at Wonwoo before disappearing in the bathroom. Wonwoo smiles, shaking his head, as he lies on his side of the bed. 

  
  
  
  


Something, somewhere in the pit of Wonwoo's stomach, is starting to tell him that there's something wrong with this plan, with their plan, and Wonwoo takes a deep breath, ignoring it.

  
  
  
  


He looks for his duffel bag and grabs for his phone and opens up the messages from Mingyu and Soonyoung. They'd probably be passed out drunk by now so he takes his time reading.

  
  
  
  


Mingyu's messages were, in a way, sad. He's genuinely upset that Seokmin is out on a date with "a hot scholar dude" while he's out with a friend getting shit faced drunk. Wonwoo jokes that maybe he should date Soonyoung and leaves it at that. Then he moved to Soonyoung's messages and his were a lot more aggressive than Wonwoo had initially thought. He was very upset that Seokmin's out with a hot date and they never knew he knows someone that looks like that. Wonwoo can't help but laugh at the comments and he's definitely letting it go to his ego. He tells Soonyoung the same thing, why not just date Mingyu since they usually end up alone anyways. Wonwoo then scrolls back to Mingyu's messages, trying to look for the photo and see why neither of them can see that it's just Wonwoo. And he guesses he can see why. 

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo's suit was strewn on the back of his chair and he had unbuttoned the top buttons of his white button up shirt and had rolled up his sleeves as they ate. The photo was taken while Wonwoo was taking a bite of his food so one of his hands were up, making it look a lot less candid than it actually is. He saves the photo and decides that once this whole mess is over, he's definitely going to use this against those two. Especially when they're being a pain on Wonwoo's ass.

  
  
  
  


Seokmin walks out of the room and Wonwoo can't help but stare.

  
  
  
  


"I can't sleep with anything with sleeves. My armpit is like, crazy sensitive." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs out loud.

"I'm serious!" Seokmin says, drying his hair some more as he walks around the bed. He sets his towel on the back of the chair in front of the vanity table and then he flops on the bed on his chest. 

"You okay on the left side of the bed?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo turns to him.

"I'm on the right side of the bed." Wonwoo says. Because he is on the right side, Seokmin on the left side.

"What?" Seokmin asks, he lifts his upper body up as he stares at Wonwoo and Wonwoo gestures to his spot.

"This is the right side of the bed." Wonwoo explains.

"It's the left side of the bed when you're not on the bed. Like, looking at it standing up, that's the left side of the bed." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.

"Yes. Okay, I guess. But we're on the bed. So this is the right side of the bed." Wonwoo explains again and Seokmin laughs.

"Okay! Damn! I'm just asking if you're comfortable on your side of the bed!" Seokmin exclaims and Wonwoo hums. He lies back down and stares at the ceiling.

"You okay on your side of the bed?" Wonwoo asks and he hears Seokmin hum as well.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Seokmin ask him and Wonwoo sighs.

"No." Wonwoo answers honestly. Seokmin laughs. 

"You can't say that!" Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Why not! I'm being honest!" Wonwoo says and Seokmin kept laughing.

"Because I'm fucking terrified and I'd rather you weren't! Dude, we are so dead tomorrow." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.

"We are. But as long as we stick to Jungkook and Tae, we'll be safe." Wonwoo reassures him.

"Well, I think. I hope." Wonwoo adds and Seokmin breathes out a laugh.

"You sure know how to talk a guy's nerves down." Seokmin says and they share a laugh.

  
  
  
  


Once their laughter had died down, Wonwoo reaches for the light switch at the side of the bed and turns off the lights. They both get under the covers, a foot of space in between them, and Seokmin says good night first. Wonwoo says goodnight back and he stares at the light filtering through the curtains on the window to his right. He doesn't know how long he stayed awake after that, could just be a few minutes, or maybe an hour. But when he did fall asleep, he fell asleep with a lot less weight on his shoulder. A lot less dread clouding over his head as drifts to sleep


	2. Innocent Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude!" Wonwoo hisses and Taehyung laughs as he rubs his arm.
> 
> "I'm just asking! He's in deep, Won. Way deep. Oh, is he the top? I can totally see him as a top. Good for you Won." Taehyung says and Wonwoo turns to look over the two again and this time Seokmin looks over as well. The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds before Seokmin smiles. Wonwoo can't help but smile back and then turns back to Taehyung who's already looking at him.
> 
> "Ah. So it's not just him who's in deep, huh?" Taehyung says and he bumps shoulders with Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally in love with this fic but I hate fucking fake dating I just want them to make out already ffs

Wonwoo wakes up to his phone blaring out loud and a warm weight draped over his back. Sometimes through the night, he must've turned and lied on his stomach and now his neck is screaming in pain. His face is turned to his left and he groans as he reaches for his phone, feeling that warm weight on his back press harder on him, digging into his side. 

If his alarm didn't wake him up fully, that surely did.

He tenses up and finally reaches his phone, turning off the alarm. Seokmin groans and, judging by the sound of it, he's way closer than the foot long distance they left between them last night. He turns his head to his right and sees Seokmin's sleeping face a few inches away from his, his arm curled around Wonwoo's waist, as he frowns in his sleep. Wonwoo pulls up his phone and takes a photo of his face and he curses himself when his phone makes a clicking sound. And that woke Seokmin up for sure.

"Perv." Seokmin mumbles, peeking one eye open as he gives Wonwoo a sleepy glare.

"I'm not the one manhandling the other." Wonwoo says back and Seokmin smiles hazily. He then curls his arm and pulls Wonwoo to him and Wonwoo folds his arms in front of his chest and pushes Seokmin as he pulls him in.

"Come on, babe. Give me a good morning kiss." Seokmin says, an exaggerated puckered lips right in front of Wonwoo's face and Wonwoo had to pinch his neck for him to let go.

"Hey!" Seokmin calls out to him as Wonwoo rolls out of bed and starts going through his stuff. 

"Okay. It's like, seven-" "Seven A.M.?" Seokmin cuts him off and Wonwoo looks up from his bag to stare at Seokmin.

"What?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin looks up at him with one eye opened.

"What?" Seokmin asks back and Wonwoo stares for a second and then goes back to his bag.

"It's seven A.M. and we need to get there before lunch." Wonwoo says and he stands up.

"What?  _ Dude _ that's like five hours away." Seokmin says and he rolls on the bed, turning his back to Wonwoo.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could get breakfast before we get ready for later." Wonwoo says and he waits for a few seconds before Seokmin rolls back to face him again.

"Can we get waffles?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"I know just the place, come on." Wonwoo says and he heads for the bathroom.

"You don't have to change, really. Just put on your shoes and coat." Wonwoo says and he starts washing up

It took them around five minutes to get ready and five minutes to find both key cards(they were in Wonwoo's wallet but he pretended that they were on top of the vanity table). Seokmin had worn a hoodie over his sleeveless shirt and then puts on his coat and sneakers he packed. Wonwoo's dressed mostly the same, shirt, hoodie, sweatpants, sneakers, and coat. It's not that crowded there anyways and who's gonna judge him here anyways? When they get out of the hotel, Wonwoo had asked if they take a walk there instead and Seokmin smiles and nods. Wonwoo thanks him and he leads the way there. 

They walk by a few stores around the hotel, thrift shops, clothing boutique, a salon, stuff like that. Then they pass by the main park in the town and Wonwoo smiles at the sight. The trees were all there, bare from the winter, and he sees the playground empty. Seokmin must've seen him glancing at it so much that he decided to walk through the park instead of around it.

"We used to go here everyday after school. Taehyung would always drag me out and even then Jungkook would follow him wherever we go." Wonwoo says and Seokmin stares at the playground.

"All of this was the same back then? Everything?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.

"The swings were rusty so no one liked using them. So one of them became my official 'seat' in the park. I wouldn't move or let anyone push me. I just sat on it." Wonwoo says and Seokmin hums. Wonwoo thought to tell him about who the other swing was for but Seokmin spoke up before he could think about it.

"Seems like you. You probably watch everyone while they play. That or you were playing your GameBoy Color." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.

"It was a GameBoy Advance, actually." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs. 

Once they pass through the playground, Wonwoo turned to Seokmin.

"But I did the people watching thing, too. Much too often, really. I must still be doing it by now if you know about it." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.

"I figured that's part of the reason why you always eat lunch at the corner of the room. Either you can watch anyone from there or avoid everyone from there." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles.

"Actually, now that you mention it. It's how I first noticed you." Wonwoo says and Seokmin turns to him.

"Me?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.

"You and Mingyu. Mostly it was Mingyu." Wonwoo explains and Seokmin nods.

"Oh. At lunch?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Soonyoung got up to get coffee and i saw Mingyu fidgeting as he walks towards your table and he tripped, i think? Or bumped into someone, i don't know. And then his food fell off the table. Then you just got up, helped him clean it up, and i think you shared your food. I told Soonyoung about it and that's why he asked you guys out for food after work." Wonwoo explains and he turns to see seokmin still staring at him. 

"Dude. Are you telling me you're the one who started our whole friday night dinner thing?" Seokmin asks and, yeah. Yeah, Wonwoo guesses he did.

"I'm still not sure if that was the biggest mistake of my life or the best decision ever. Mingyu and Soonyoung i can handle individually. But together, they're so much more than I can handle." Wonwoo admits with a sigh and Seokmin laughs.

"Don't be too hard on them. Personally, I kind of like how Mingyu is now. Loud and annoying like that." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to him to see Seokmin smiling down at the path.

"You saw how he was on our first day. He's big, yeah, but he's really just soft. He cries watching death scenes in movies, he still reads those japanese manggas he loved when we were in high school. And, I swear, yell at him and he would cry. Right there. I always thought he was too soft sometimes. I even told him up front about it, about how innocent he is in some ways. It was hard." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods, not knowing what to say and how to even begin saying it.

"So I'm glad that Soonyoung can make him be like that. Loud and annoying, but still soft." Seokmin says with a smile and Wonwoo can't help but smile as well.

"Sound like you're talking about your child, not Mingyu." Wonwoo says and Seokmin scoffs.

"Mingyu  _ is _ my child. You got Soonyoung and I got Mingyu. He's a clutz, and he takes pictures of everything, and he's just really, really amazing." Seokmin says and Wonwoo bumps his shoulder with Seokmin's.

"You know you're talking about another guy lovingly in front of your boyfriend, right?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin rolls his eyes.

"You didn't even wanna sleep next to me last night." Seokmin fires back and Wonwoo laughs. 

They clear out the park and walk down the street for two more blocks before Wonwoo saw the diner. It was just as Wonwoo remembers it. The rundown signage on top barely holding up and the glass door still won't push all the way in. The rectangular tables are a lot cleaner than he remembers and the bench type seats were still the same. He smiles as he looks around the walls, the posters and photos still up the way they have always been there and he smiles at one he remembers. He pulls Seokmin towards the photo and he smiles as he turns to him.

"Can you see me in there?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles before inspecting the photo. Wonwoo watches him as he eyes each face in the photo.

It's kind of... endearing, really. Seokmin looks so focused on finding Wonwoo in the picture and he looks like he's studying each face really seriously. He points at a few kids that were a bit thin and lanky and Wonwoo shakes his head every time. He laughs when Seokmin points a finger over Taehyung right next to him and Seokmin frowns.

"He's right up front, the third one from the right." a familiar voice said from behind them and Wonwoo turns to see both Taehyung and Jungkook standing by the door. 

"Oh wow. Your glasses are cute." Seokmin says and he turns to them with a smile.

"They were. It was the only cute thing about him, really." Taehyung says and before Wonwoo could say anything back Seokmin takes his hand in his.

"I don't know about that. I think he is very cute. Adorable, even." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to see Seokmin smiling at him before winking.

"Is he?" Jungkook says and Wonwoo groans.

Wonwoo felt Seokmin's hand in his in a second and Wonwoo smiles at him before turning to the two by the entrance.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be having breakfast in the house?" Wonwoo says, walking over to them and Jungkook shrugs. 

"Mom and dad have been so annoying ever since you told us you'd be bringing someone." Jungkook says and he motions at Seokmin. 

"Oh, right. Uh, guys, this is Seokmin. Don't mess with him or I'm gonna cut off both of your balls. You won't need them anyway." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"Seokmin, this is Taehyung and my brother Jungkook. He's your age, actually." Wonwoo says and Seokmin shakes hands with the both of them. 

"It's nice to meet you two. Wonwoo never shuts up about you two." Seokmin says and Taehyung eyes Wonwoo.

"That's funny, because somehow, he never mentioned you before the rehearsal dinner." Taehyung says and before Wonwoo could make up an excuse, Seokmin laughs.

"That's my fault, really. I told him to keep it quiet for a while." Seokmin says and Jungkook nods. They move towards the table at the end of the row, right next to the front window, and Wonwoo lets Seokmin get inside before sitting next to him. 

"Oh, is it so he won't be embarrassed when you break up with him for a better man? That's totally understandable." Jungkook says and Wonwoo slaps the back of his hand on Jungkook's chest.

"You brat!" Wonwoo yells and Seokmin grabs his hand again and pulls his hand down to his side.

"Please. The only way we'd ever break up is if Wonwoo breaks up with me. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like him again so I'm not gonna do that to myself." Seokmin says and wow. Wonwoo is definitely impressed. He silently wonders why Seokmin had never tried acting before because even Wonwoo's convinced. 

"Yeah, well, you say that now. Wait until you have to deal with the  _ monster _ ." Jungkook says and Seokmin turns to smile at Wonwoo.

"I don't know. I think I can handle it." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can't help but smile back.

"Okay. You. Up. Now." Taehyung says to Wonwoo and Seokmin turns to Wonwoo, confused.

"We're just gonna order. Come on. You two can stop holding hands for five minutes." Taehyugn says and Wonwoo turns to look at him.

"I don't know, my hands get cold easily." Wonwoo says and Taehyung stands up, walks next to Wonwoo, and grabs his hand, dragging him out of the booth.

Wonwoo sees both Jungkook and Seokmin laughing at him and he feels Seokmin let go of his hand. He stands up and walks next to Taehyung, pulling his hand out of his, and he groans.

"What?" Wonwoo asks and Taehyung shurgs.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought this whole thing was gonna be like, a fling thing. Like, someone relatively new. But damn, how good are you dicking him down for him to think of you like that?" Taehyung asks and Wonwoo hits his arm and turns to look over Jungkook and Seokmin, looking like they're too busy in their own conversation to overhear Taehyung.

" _ Dude!" _ Wonwoo hisses and Taehyung laughs as he rubs his arm.

"I'm just asking! He's in deep, Won. Way deep. Oh, is  _ he _ the top? I can totally see him as a top. Good for you Won." Taehyung says and Wonwoo turns to look over the two again and this time Seokmin looks over as well. The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds before Seokmin smiles. Wonwoo can't help but smile back and then turns back to Taehyung who's already looking at him.

"Ah. So it's not just him who's in deep, huh?" Taehyung says and he bumps shoulders with Wonwoo. Wonwoo smacks him at the back of his head and Taehyung yelps out loud. Which got the attention of the lady behind the counter.

Taehyung orders for him and Jungkook and he left as Wonwoo orders for him and Seokmin. He tries to think of what would Seokmin order and his mind came up with waffles and pineapple juice. The lady behind the counter gives him a full on judgemental look and Wonwoo gave her a smile. He pays for the food and goes back to their table. When he takes his seat, Seokmin was telling them about... his pizza topping preference?

"Are you serious? Oh my God! Yes! Finally!" Taehyung says, screams it, actually. And Jungkook gives Seokmin a frown.

"I don't approve of him. Find a different date for the wedding. And I definitely will not support your marriage." Jungkook says to Wonwoo while pointing a finger at Seokmin. Wonwoo slaps his hand away and Seokmin laughs.

"I didn't think you guys take pizza this seriously." Seokmin says and Taehyung snorts.

"They both ignored me for a month because I didn't like their pineapple on pizza thing. A  _ month _ ." Taehyung says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He will never let that one die, apparently.

"Tae, we were like, twelve back then." Wonowo says and Taehyung huffs.

"Yeah! can you imagine how long is a month for a twelve year old? I had to be alone for a month because you Jeons are so fucking dramatic." Taehyung says and Jungkook snorts.

" _ We're _ dramatic. Okay." Jungkook says and Taehyung gives him a dirty look. 

"Well, I always just give Wonwoo the pineapples on my slice whenever we get it." Seokmin says, trying to diffuse a bit of the weird tension brought upon by pizza. Pizza. Of all the things they could be talking about on the day before they get married and it's about pizza.

"See. Seokmin lets Wonwoo order hawaiian pizza and then gives Wonwoo the pineapples on his slice. Must be nice to have that kind of support." Jungkook says and Taehyung frowns.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this but we're literally getting married tomorrow." Taehyung says and Jungkook lets out and exaggerated sigh.

"I know.  _ I know _ because I had wanted hawaiian pizza in our reception hall but apparently we can't." Jungkook sasy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are not serving pizza in our wedding, Jungkook. It wasn't a specific attack on your hawaiian pizza, we can't have any kind of pizza in our wedding." Taehyung says and Jungkook huffs.

"I'm not sure I understand what's happening. Are they actually fighting or not?" Seokmin asks in a whisper and Wonwoo smiles.

"They're okay. That's how they've always been." Wonwoo whispers back and Seokmin smiles.

Their food comes in just then and the waitress counts them off one by one.

"Waffles and pineapple juice?" She asks and Seokmin lets out a surprised "Oh." before raising his hand and smiling. The waitress then tells them to enjoy their meal.

"Pineapple juice." Jungkook says, staring at the glass in front of Seokmin's plate. Wonwoo tsks and Jungkook looks up at him.

"Yes, Pineapple juice. It's healthy and good for your digestion. Not everyone is dependent on coffee to function normally as a human, like you do." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"You're one to talk. You look dead everytime we go to work. You only actually function well when i give you  _ your  _ coffee." Seokmin says and Taehyung snorts.

"Sounds like him." Taehyung says and Wonwoo turns to glare at Wonwoo.

"Which side are you on, here?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin leans over to him, bumping shoulders with him and Wonwoo pushes him off.

"You guys are gross. Like actually gross. How long have you two been together?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo's head turns to Jungkook before he turns to Seokmin.

"A while." Wonwoo says. Stupidly. And Seokmin laughs. 

"Not that long, really. We met about a year ago and got close after sometime. We got together around April." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin, caught off guard with how he had this story planned out.

"April? Eight months. You two have been together eight months?" Taehyung asks and Seokmin nods.

" _ Dude!" _ Taehyung says and he stares at Wonwoo.

"Everyone shut up and eat, please." Wonwoo says and he grabs for his mug of coffee.

Their surprise breakfast with the couple definitely was a shock but Wonwoo was amazed at how Seokmin is able to hold himself up with them.

But then Wonwoo realized belatedly that Seokmin doesn't need any kind of preparation for this. He's always been like this, smiley, bright, able to keep the conversation going regardless of the topic. He had always been like this and Wonwoo kind of feels guilty for thinking he won't be able to handle himself. Just like right now, with how he's laughing along with Jungkook as Taehyung whines. Wonwoo finds himself watching the scene from where he's seated, almost like he's watching them from a distance, and he felt something shift under his feet. Almost like something had him tilted off balance.

Then he feels Seokmin's hand in his on top of the table and snaps out of whatever thought he was stuck in.

"Hey, you in there?" Seokmin asks with a smile and Wonwoo smiles before nodding. 

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" Wonwoo says and Taehyung snorts.

" _ We _ were talking about heading back and preparing for the day." Taehyung says and Wonwoo nods.

"Why are you even staying in a hotel for?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo laughs. 

"For the same reason you're eating breakfast here right now." Wonwoo says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right. Understandable." Jungkook says and Seokmin smiles at him. 

"I'll tell mom not to grill Seokmin too much." Jungkook says and Wonwoo frowns.

"That'll just make her focus on him more." Taehyung says and Wonwoo sighs.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself. My only problem for this weekend is the fear that mom might adopt him." Wonwoo jokes and Seokmin laughs. 

"I'll make sure she doesn't love me that much." Seokmin says and everyone laughs.

They head out, Seokmin promising to drag Wonwoo to the venue if he has to, and Wonwoo gave both Taehyung and Jungkook a glare after he hugs them goodbye. 

"You were scarily amazing back there." Wonwoo says. They were still standing by the entrance of the diner, holding each other's hands as they waved at Taehyung and Jungkookn who were walking away.

"I have this thing called social skills. It usually, you know, helps in situations like that. Like socializing." Seokmin says and Wonwoo tightens his hold on Seokmin's hand. Seokmin yelps and starts pulling his hand away but Wonwoo just held tighter until Seokmin is hitting his arm, pleading for him to let him go. Wonwoo smiles as he eases his hold on Seokmin's hand and Seokmin hits his arm one last time.

"Asshole. That hurt." Seokmin whines and Wonwoo shrugs. He tugs on Seokmin's hand as he walks on, on their way back to their hotel, and Seokmin lets him. 

On their walk back, Seokmin pulls out his phone and takes photos of the park while walking. Wonwoo walks on and then Seokmin takes a step back all of a sudden and when Wonwoo turns to look, he sees Seokmin holding up their hands and taking a photo of him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and pulls him forward, making Seokmin laugh out loud as he walks along. When they get inside the hotel, Wonwoo sees the guy from last night standing behind the counter. Wonwoo's blood starts boiling when he greets them a good morning with a fucking smile on his face. Wonwoo was about to walk up to him and ask him if he needs help understanding simple sentences and phrases when Seokmin tugged him along towards the elevator. Seokmin even sent a smile towards the guy and Wonwoo thinks it's a waste of a perfectly good gesture. 

When they get up to their room, Wonwoo flops down on their bed and groans.

"It's almost nine. I'm gonna go ahead and shower." Seokmin says and Wonwoo answers but grunting with his head still pressed on the bed.

"Go fix up your clothes. I don't want us to be late. It'll be a bad first impression." Seokmin says and Wonwoo lifts his head and looks around the room only to find Seokmin crouching by his bag. 

"You don't have to take this that seriously y'know?" Wonwoo says, teasing. And Seokmin laughs with his back turned to Wonwoo. 

"I know. Fake boyfriend or not, I think it's still better if we aren't late." Seokmin says. He then stands up and turns to smile at Wonwoo. 

"Right." Wonwoo says. He watches as Seokmin heads to the bathroom and he watches as he closes the door. 

Right. Wonwoo knows that. 

He kind of feels a bit... there's this kind of unsettling feeling that came with Seokmin's words that has Wonwoo flopping back onto the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling as he spreads his arms on his sides. 

Wonwoo can't deny that all of this is... all of this has been fun. Their drive last night, sharing a bed, seeing how Seokmin is with Taehyung and Jungkook. All of it had Wonwoo thinking. 

And Wonwoo thinking about things usually means it's him realizing how much he hasn't thought about some things. 

He hates lying to Jungkook and Taehyung. He really does. But if he has to lie during the wedding then he has to lie to everyone in the wedding, no matter how much he trusts the two of them. But now he regrets it even more because now he kind of wish he had just invited Seokmin to the wedding as a friend, and not as his... well, his accessory. Something he'd have to brandish out for conversation or something to use to avoid conversations he didn't want to have. Seokmin had made everything he has been dreading about this wedding into something he looks forward to. Meeting his parents, the reception, facing the whole family, the reception. It's like, Seokmin can take something as shitty as  _ crocs _ and make Wonwoo want to wear them if he knows Seokmin would laugh at it. 

  
  


Oh.

_ Oh shit.  _

  
  


No. It's… it can't be like that. Wonwoo hasn't even been with him for-

"Hey, Won. Can you pass me my towel?" Seokmin says, half of his body was out of the door as he smiles at Wonwoo.

Half of his very naked and very wet body out the door. A very fit body at that. A very wet and fit body. Seokmin's body. 

"Wonwoo?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo scrambles off the bed and almost trips as he grabs for Seokmin's towel and run back towards the bathroom. Wonwoo really thought he wasn't the type to stare but here he is now, staring at Seokmin's bare chest as he hands him his towel. Seokmin thanks him and disappears back into the bathroom. And Wonwoo painfully notices how Seokmin didn't even lock the bathroom door. 

  
  


Right.

So it is like that.

  
  


So in a Wonwoo like fashion, he grabs fistfulls of his hair and starts pacing the room. Silently imploding as he realizes how fucked up everything is turning out to be. 

When Wonwoo hears the doorknob to the bathroom start to jiggle, he runs up to his bag and crouches down. He hears Seokmin walks out of the bathroom as he pulls out his clothes for today. Rehearsal dinner means he can wear the comfort of his thick clothes. He thinks it's better than wearing just the suit for tomorrow and then his mind goes straight to the image of Seokmin in a suit and he groans as he forces himself to think of literally anything else but that. 

"You okay there?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo, startled, jumps where he's crouching and almost falls over. He stands up quickly and he lets out a nervous laugh as he nods at Seokmin. 

"I'm gonna go. Shower." Wonwoo says pointing at the door and Seokmin laughs.

"Okay... I'm gonna go. Get dressed." Seokmin says, pointing at his suitcase and Wonwoo's nervous laughter comes out again. He then walks to the bathroom, trying his best to ignore how Seokmin's still shirtless, and then lets out a relieved sigh when he had the door pressed up on his back. 

"Shit." Wonwoo says and he buries his groan on his clothes in his hands.

  
  


After a very long and a very much needed warm shower, Wonwoo had come up with a conclusion and a sort of solution. 

His conclusion is that all of this is just because he hasn't been with anyone for a very,  _ very _ long time and that he may just be sexually frustrated. And Seokmin is really just so damn nice and hot. So, really, it's just biology's fault that Wonwoo's shower time had been extended for a few more minutes than usual. 

His solution is, well, it's stupid ass solution.

But, really, Wonwoo's smart life decisions are all rooted by making stupid mistakes first and then his brain rewires itself and comes up with a better solution at the end. 

His solution is to try and see if he IS attracted to Seokmin. And what better way to see if you actually like your fake boyfriend romantically than actually doing something a boyfriend would do. 

Like Wonwoo had stated earlier, it is a  _ stupid ass _ solution. But given that it's the only solution he has, he's gonna have to do it.

He has to.

Plus he's really curious about, uh,  _ certain _ stuff.

  
  


So when Wonwoo walks out of the bathroom, wearing his pants and a t-shirt, he thinks of the best way to bring up the topic to Seokmin without scaring him and then his mouth says the complete opposite by saying "Hey, do you wanna make out?" as soon as Seokmin turns to look at him. 

It's like Wonwoo's mind has a  _ 'go crazy go stupid' _ mode and the only time it's switched on is when he's in close proximity to cool and attractive people. 

"Do I want to  _ what _ ?" Seokmin asks, looking terrified. 

"I mean, uh... Like. Kissing. Boyfriends usually do that sort of thing and, you know? Like, it's- people usually do it. With each other." Wonwoo blurts out and he wishes silently that he had drowned while taking a shower.

"Yeah, I know how kissing work, Won. I know I'm single but I am twenty seven years old." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs as well.

"Right." Wonwoo says. Because he doesn't know what else to say. 

"I mean, I'm certainly not opposed to it. You're like, hot." Seokmin says and Wonwoo barks out a laugh. 

" _ What?" _ Wonwoo exclaims and Seokmin rolls his eyes, he walks around the bed and heads straight for Wonwoo. Seokmin presses one hand on Wonwoo's waist and his right hand on the side of Wonwoo's jaw, effectively stopping him from laughing.

"You said kissing, right?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods, frozen in his place.

"Yes or no?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo stares at Seokmin from this angle. With him this close to his face, his feature seems sharper and a lot darker. And Wonwoo nods, muttering a quiet  _ yes _ before Seokmin smiles and leans in. 

So the kiss definitely made Wonwoo realize two things.

Something good and something bad. 

  
  


The bad thing is, he is most  _ definitely _ attracted to Seokmin. 

And the good thing is, well, he's fucking kissing him. 

  
  


The kiss was less than five seconds, really. Wonwoo was too engrossed in freaking out in his head to respond properly to the kiss and he only stops when Seokmin pulls back. 

"Well?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo lets out a breath.

"You're hot." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs out loud. 

"I mean you are  _ also _ hot.  _ You _ said it first." Wonwoo says. hitting Seokmin's stomach with the back of his hand and Seokmin laughs. Something in Wonwoo made him grab Seokmin by the neck and pulls him in one more time. This time, Wonwoo made sure to use his lips more. Wonwoo takes Seokmin's lower lip in between his lips and tries to recall the few tricks he has when it comes to kissing. And seeing as how both of Seokmin's hands were now on his hips, gripping tightly on him, Wonwoo thinks he can count this as a win. When he pulls back, he opens his eyes and watches as Seokmin leans his head forward, trying to chase his lips with his eyes still closed.

"Well?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin's eyes flutter open.

"Holy shit." Seokmin says and both of them started laughing. 

Wonwoo's back pressed back on the bathroom door as they laughed and his hands were down on Seokmin's shoulders. Seokmin's hands were still on his hips and Wonwoo can feel his thumbs rubbing on his soft fabric of his shirt tight over the top of his pants. Wonwoo's mind was blaring red alert sirens over and over but he just stares at Seokmin as he smiles at him.

"What time are we supposed to head out?" Seokmin asks, his face dangerously close to Wonwoo's face that Wonwoo can almost feel his breath on the skin of his throat. 

"Around eleven. Eleven thirty." Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles. 

"It's only like, a quarter to ten." Seokmin says, Wonwoo stares as Seokmin's eyes moves from his eyes down to his lips and Wonwoo sucks in his lower lip a bit and holds it in between his teeth before smiling. 

"Good. We won't be late then." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.

"Yeah." Seokmin says and his hold on Wonwoo's hips tightened a bit.

"We could go as soon as we finished changing if you want." Wonwoo asks, silently hoping Seokmin won't actually agree, and Seokmin hums.

"We could." Seokmin says, pressing Wonwoo firmly on the door as he moves closer. 

"Or, you can teach me how you did that thing you did." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can't help but smile.

"What thing?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin moves closer until he was about an inch away from Wonwoo's face. Then he closed the distance between their lips and he sucks in Wonwoo's lower lip in between his and starts to nip at it lightly. Wonwoo can't help but gasp at the action and Seokmin pulls him closer. Seokmin leans his head back and had the nerve to grin at how breathless Wonwoo was.

" _ That _ thing." Seokmin says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"You're so-" Wonwoo's words were cut off when Seokmin leans back in and buries his thoughts down with another kiss.

Wonwo's not entirely sure how they ended up in the bed. Maybe he pushed Seokmin down or maybe Seokmin pulled him in. Maybe both of them just silently agreed to, Wonwoo's not sure. What he's sure of, though, is that he's sure that regardless of how long ago the last time he was touched intimately, this is by far the best kiss he's ever had. 

Seokmin ended up underneath him, lying on his back on top of the bed, as Wonwoo has his legs folded on either sides of his waist. Seokmin's hands went up to his neck and Wonwoo's mind starts glitching when his hands starts to gently scratch their way up to his hair. Wonwoo's hands were on either sides of Seokmin's shoulders, holding himself up, and they start to wobble when Seokmin folds his knee, raising up his thigh against Wonwoo's and making him gasp into their kiss. Wonwoo can almost feel Seokmin smiling at the kiss but Wonwoo's too distracted to be annoyed by it. And honestly, as long as Seokmin keeps doing whatever he's doing with Wonwoo's lips, he gets a pass on being annoying. 

"Shouldn't we," Seokmin says, pulling up Wonwoo's face away from him but Wonwoo pushes down, catching his lips again.

"We should... We should stop." Seokmin says in between kisses and Wonwoo nods.

"We should." Wonwoo says and then he kisses Seokmin again. Seokmin lets out a deep groan and he pulls Wonwoo closer. This time, Wonwoo folds his arms and supports his weight by his elbows, pressing his body closer to Seokmin and Seokmin starts cursing in between kisses.

"Wonwoo. We should-" Seokmin says and he pulls Wonwoo in again. Wonwoo's not sure what he wants, what he wants to happen, but Wonwoo will happily keep kissing him as long as he wants to. 

"Dude." Seokmin says his voice was ragged and out of breath and something inside Wonwoo just snaps. 

  
  
  


He pulled away from the kiss, hiding his face on the side of Seokmin's neck, and he starts laughing.

  
  
  


" _ 'Dude' _ ?" Wonwoo says in between his laughing and Seokmin presses his palms over his eyes, laughing as well. Wonwoo sits up, uses his hands to hold himself up as he sits on Seokmin's thighs, and he just. He keeps laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Seokmin says and Wonwoo tried his best to stop, he really did.

"What the fuck Wonwoo?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo calms himself down.

"So." Wonwoo says and Seokmin lets his arms fall to his sides as he looks up at Wonwoo. Looking at Seokmin from this angle was just... Let's just say Wonwoo needs to immediately remove himself from Seokmin's lap if he wants to keep himself from embarrassment. When he tries to lift himself off, Seokmin holds onto his waist and pulls him back down. Seokmin then sits up, pulling himself up using his hands on Wonwoo as leverage, and Wonwoo starts freaking out. 

"So? Is this a yes to kissing in public?" Seokmin asks, his face was directly in front of Wonwoo's neck and he was looking up at Wonwoo as he spoke. Wonwoo nods, looking anywhere but Seokmin's eyes, and he manages to suppress a shiver when Seokmin presses a chaste kiss on his neck.

"You can't honestly tell me you're suddenly shy now after jumping me for a kiss." Seokmin says and Wonwoo glares at him.

"I suggested the kiss.  _ You _ jumped  _ me _ for a kiss." Wonwoo says and Seokmin had the nerve to smile. 

"You said  _ yes _ ." Seokmin says and Wonwoo scoffs. It was a moment of weakness. Besides, what was Wonwoo supposed to say? No? 

"Yeah, well, don't expect the same answer every time." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.

"But what about now?" 

"What about now?" 

"Can I?" Seokmin asks, his nose pressing gently on the skin of his neck and Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath at the sound of Seokmin's voice. It's almost like he knows he can use that against Wonwoo and he's shamelessly using it against Wonwoo. 

"Yes or no?" Seokmin asks, and Wonwoo finds himself craning his neck, tilting his head up a bit more as Seokmin spoke up with his lips pressed up against Wonwoo's skin.

"You're not gonna call me dude again, are you?" Wonwoo asks and he tried his best to keep himself from laughing when he feels the moment completely get shattered.

Seokmin sighs audibly, Wonwoo can feel his sigh on his neck and that tips him over to start laughing. Seokmin pushes Wonwoo to the side, letting him fall on the bed, still laughing, as he gets up and walks over to his bag.

"Aw, come on,  _ dude _ ." Wonwoo says and Seokmin grabs hold of a shirt or something and he starts hitting Wonwoo with it.

"Is this how you treat your bro?" Wonwoo screams and Seokmin straddles him and grabs for a pillow.

" _ Dude _ . Come on  _ bro _ . Don't-" Wonwoo says and Seokmin starts beating him up with it. Wonwoo laughs with every hit and Seokmin laughs along. Wonwoo tried grabbing for the pillow and when he did get to hold it, Seokmin pushes the pillow down on top of Wonwoo's head, pinning down the pillow and his hands.

"No more  _ bro _ for the weekend. You're my boyfriend for three days.  _ Got it _ ?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods.

"What do i call you then?  _ Babe _ ? Too generic." Wonwoo says and Seokmin shrugs.

"How about  _ daddy _ ?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo, in the most Wonwoo like fashion, starts to malfunction. Again.

"Oh, wow. I was kidding." Seokmin says and Wonwoo glares up at him.

"Shut up." Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and Seokmin starts to laugh. He leans in and hovers his face an inch over Wonwoo's before asking "Yes or no?"

" _ Yes _ ." Wonwoo says and he tries his best to hate the smile on Seokmin's face before he kisses him. 

Wonwoo hopes he doesn't come off as too easy in Seokmin's eyes because, honestly, he's just really touch starved. 

When Seokmin pulls away, Wonwoo opened his eyes and sees Seokmin looking down on him with this sort of soft look on his face. Wonwoo doesn't know what to make of it but he hopes he doesn't look as flustered as he feels.

"You sure you don't want to date for real?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo's mind immediately told him to panic. So he did. And then he laughs.

"Sure bro." Wonwoo says, because he's Wonwoo. And Seokmin smiles. He pulls the pillow off of Wonwoo's pillow and shoves it on his face. Wonwoo laughs for real this time and Wonwoo feels Seokmin get off of him. Wonwoo stands up and throws the pillow towards Seokmin. 

"Go and get ready. It's gonna be colder later today so dress warm." Seokmin says, walking towards the vanity table and sitting in front of the mirror. He picks up his phone and Wonwoo sees it plugged in to the side of the table. Wonwoo gets up, walks over to his suitcase, and brings out his navy blue turtleneck and his black suit. He thinks about whether he should keep the shirt under everything or to take it off but he ended up taking it off instead. He throws his shirt on the bed and pulls the turtle neck over his head. He pulls at it on the edges, down his wrists and he flats it down as he pulls the neck part up and folds it down for now. He then looks up and catches Seokmin's eyes in the mirror. Seokmin smiles.

"Don't mind me, I'm just admiring the view." Seokmin says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He sets his suit on the bed and he grabs for his phone in the middle of the bed.

He messages Jungkook and Taehyung and asks if it's okay to come now and Jungkook replies almost instantly.

**_JK_ **

_ YES _

_ PLEASE _

_ GET MOM OFF MY FUCKING BACK _

_ HES GIVING ME ANXIETY OVER MY FUCKING TIE _

_ MY FUCKING TIE, WON _

_ PLEASE _

**_WW_ **

_ on second thought _

_ we need five more hours to prepare _

**_JK_ **

_ i swear to god _

_ if you're getting dick while i'm slowly dying bec mom is telling me the difference of cerulean blue and cyan i will kill you _

_ with my bare hands _

**_WW_ **

_ brb _

_ I'm about to suck my bf dry _

**_JK_ **

_ WONWOO _

_ PLEASE _

_ IM BEGGING YOU _

  
  


Wonwoo locks his phone and pockets it. 

"You ready to go?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods.

"We going now? It's still a bit early." Seokmin says, Wonwoo sees him fixing his neck tie and then he picks up a sweater from his bag. 

"Yeah. Jungkook's going crazy so i have to sacrifice myself to our mom before he explodes." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs. Seokmin then puts on his sweater over his button up and he fixes his collar and tie before smiling at Wonwoo.

"How do I look?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo picks up his suit on the bed and walks over to Seokmin. He pats down the sweater around Seokmin's sweater and he smiles.

"You look like everything my mom hoped i would be." Wonwoo jokes and Seokmin laughs. 

"Well you look amazing. I never noticed how broad your shoulders are." Seokmin says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"I slouch." Wonwoo says and Seokmin rolls his eyes. 

"I know. Soonyoung always hits your back when you do." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs because he does. Wonwoo grabs for his coat as well and double checks his wallet and car keys and then the key card for the room. Seokmin grabs for his coat as well and they head out. 

The drive to their house wasn't that long. Wonwoo drove as slow as he can and they still got there within five minutes. There were a few people walking around their house, going out and in over and over and Wonwoo realizes that they're probably taking pics now. He kills the engine, takes a deep breath, and he turns to Seokmin.

"Ready?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo laughs.

"No." Wonwoo answers and Seokmin smiles. He grabs Wonwoo's hand and squeezed it hard. Wonwoo smiles and he squeezes back. He nods and they both let go at the same time before they step out of the car. 

Wonwoo walks on ahead, walking around the car to get to Seokmin, and he grabs his hand with his right hand as he pockets his left hand in the warmth of his coat pocket. He smiles and they head inside the house. Wonwoo walks around a bunch of camera equipment. Cords everywhere, tripods and stands scattered around, a bunch of lights everywhere, and a lot of people. A lot of people looking at them.

"Uhm." Wonwoo says and then someone Wonwoo knows finally comes out from one of the rooms. 

"Wonwoo! Everyone! Wonwoo's here!" Jeonghan says and he walks forward to give wonwoo a quick hug. 

"You're early! You didn't even have to come here, really. We're just about to wrap things up and move to the venue." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"You're the one handling the wedding?" Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan nods. His hair was falling over his face and it looks like he's growing it out again.

"Yup. Taehyung begged me to. I had to turn down a bunch of Christmas parties and reunions for this one wedding. But it's okay, you Jeon's have a lot of cute relatives." Jeonghan says and then he winks. Right. Jeonghan.

Wonwoo then hears someone clear their throat next to him and then he remembers Seokmin. 

"Oh, uhm. This is my boyfriend, Seokmin.  _ Be nice _ ." Wonwoo says to Jeonghan and Jeonghan beams at Seokmin.

"Seokmin, this is Jeonghan. He's a family friend, too, and he's gonna say I had a crush on him when I was  _ twelve _ ." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan laughs. 

"It's true. I was gonna say that. Hi. It's really nice to meet the one who made me rearrange  _ ninety-four _ seats in a week in the middle of preparing all this." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo frowns.

"What?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo pulls Seokmin behind him.

"It's your fault for assuming I'd be going alone. Also, I didn't know you were handling everything so i guess i should have been a bit less dramatic." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan nods.

"What exactly happened last weekend?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo turns to him and did his best to give him a  _ 'DONT ASK THAT' _ look. 

"Well, your  _ sweet _ and  _ loving _ boyfriend noticed how he didn't get a plus one for the rehearsal dinner and everyone just assumed we'd know if he was dating someone so we didn't. Also it'd be rude to show give him one knowing he's single. It's like rubbing it in his face that he's single, you know?" Jeonghan says and Seokmin nods, laughing. Like Wonwoo wasn't here.

"Anyways. We're just wrapping up with the photoshoot." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo looks around.

"Why in the house though?" Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan leads them outside. 

"It's my idea. Since they've been together basically all of their lives and they grew close in their own homes i figured it'd be a good set up. Kind of like a look into them years ago." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo nods. 

"That seems cool." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles at him.

"Thank you. Everyone loved the idea, really. I even got a shot of Jungkook fussing to his mom with Tae in the back just laughing." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo can picture it, really. 

"You're here!" Wonwoo hears and they turn around to see his mom walking out of the house. She was wearing a pretty white dress and her hair was curled a bit, letting it fall on her shoulder as she walks up to Wonwoo and hugs him. Wonwoo lets go of Seokmin's hand to hug her mom back.

"We're about to go to the reception. How long have you been here? And where's your stuff?" His mom asks and Wonwoo smiles as he pulls away.

"Hi mom. Yeah, I know, Jeonghan told us. And I'm not staying in the house because we're staying in a hotel." Wonwoo says as he grabs Seokmin's hand.

"Hello. I'm Seokmin. Wonwoo's boyfriend." Seokmin says, bowing a bit before Wonwoo's mom grabs his hand. 

"Oh! Oh it's so nice to finally meet you! Is Wonwoo being a nice boyfriend? I know he can be a bit temperamental sometimes and a bit gloomy but my trick to that is giving him anything sweet." His mom says and Wonwoo groans.

"My trick is giving him coffee. But his coffee is sweet so I guess that the same." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs. 

"I like this one. I bet you see right through Wonwoo as well." His mom sasy and Seokmin smiles wider.

"Oh yeah. He is very transparent." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans. 

"As much as I am  _ loving _ this," Jeonghan sasy, "we need to go. Where are the boys? And Mr. Jeon?" Jeonghan asks and just then all three of them walked out of the house.

"Hey." Wonwoo says and Taehyung runs up to him.

"Mom, dad doesn't want to leave the house with  _ 'strangers' _ ." Jungkook says and he walks up to them. 

"It's okay, mr. Jeon. All of them will be coming to the event with us as soon as they're finished. Right now we need to go to the venue for lunch." Jeonghan says and their dad just nods.

"How are you doing, Wonwoo?" their dad asks and Wonwoo smiles at his awkward way of greeting them. 

"Hey dad. Dad, this is Seokmin, my boyfriend. Seokmin, this is my dad." Wonwoo introduced them to each other and seokmin reaches for a handshake. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jeon. I'm a big fan of your work." Seokmin says in a serious tone and Wonwoo sighs as his dad laughs. 

"That's a great start. I like this one." his dad says and Wonwoo groans as Seokmin grins at him. 

"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Jeon can come with me. And both couples can drive themselves. Or maybe Wonwoo can just drive Tae and Jungkook?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

"Can I steal him for the ride? Please? I wanna get to know him more." Their mom asks, grabbing onto Seokmin. But Wonwoo pulls Seokmin by his other hand and he pulls him towards his back.

"You can interrogate him after lunch, mom." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"We can talk later, Mrs. Jeon." Seokmin says and Jeonghan ushers their parents down to his car. 

Wonwoo walks around the car and gets in the driver's seat, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Then Seokmin grabs his hands and started rubbing his hands over Wonwoo's.

"We were out for five minutes, Wonwoo." Seokmin says and Wonwoo frowns

"Do you think I'm like this  _ by choice _ ?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin rolls his eyes, still rubbing his hands. 

"You two done being disgusting?" Jungkook says behind them and Wonwoo pulls back his hands.

"Aww. Wonwoo's  _ blushing _ . That's something I haven't seen since high school." Taehyung says and Wonwoo frowns. 

"Everyone shut up or I'm driving us off a cliff." Wonwoo says and he hears everyone buckling up.

"Is that a threat or an offer?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo smiles. He drives off and follows Jeonghan's car.

"So the crude humor is a family thing?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo hears Taehyung snort.

"No. It's a sibling thing. I have no idea why they're like this. Both of their parents are normal." Taehyung says and Wonwoo hears a soft thud and then the sound of Taehyung groaning.

"The temper. The  _ temper _ is a family thing." Taehyung says and Wonwoo smiles at Seokmin.

"Wonwoo's pretty tame." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to the road before Seokmin's gaze on him kills them.

"Ugh. He's even more sappy than Tae. Where did you  _ find _ him?" Jungkook jokes and Taehyung laughs.

"Who says he found me?" Seokmin says playfully and Wonwoo smiles. 

"Oh, I _definitely_ like him." Taehyung says and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin again. They shared a smile and Wonwoo turns back to the road. Wonwoo feels this sort of weight settle on his stomach and he's not sure if it's dread or something good. Either way, he's sure that's not a good thing to have right before lunch.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh
> 
> I bet none of y'all know where this is heading... Because I sure as hell don't know where it's heading LMAO 
> 
> BUT IM WAY TOO INVESTED NOW SO WE'LL SEE WHERE THIS IS HEADING


	3. Graceful Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin meets the family and... well... Wonwoo really didn't expect things to go this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO  
> YA BOI IS BACK
> 
> I HOPE NONE OF YOU HAVE ABANDONED ME YET HUHUHUHU BUT YEAH AKSDBHASKD

Lunch was a fucking nightmare.

Well, maybe a nightmare is too harsh of a word. Let's say it's a lucid dream gone wild.   
Very, _very_ wild.

  
It started, as do most of their family gathering dramas usually start.

With a white dress paired with a gold bracelet with a single pearl on it.

Wonwoo would call her a Devil incarnate but he wouldn't want to compare the Devil to someone as evil as her.   
This time, her dress was complemented by a beige shawl and her most famous deadly smile. 

You see, the thing is, every family gathering Wonwoo can remember always has one 'scene'.  
It's usually about why did you bring this one as your date or who cooked this and why did you serve this and why are you wearing this.

And all of those are complaints coming from his aunt. 

Jeon Jiwoo.

She is Wonwoo's father's sister, and as much as everyone avoids her, and sort of fears her, Wonwoo can understand why she's still invited in every outing. His Aunt Ji, as they all call her, was the one who practically raised their father as a kid and Wonwoo has nothing but respect for her for that. His mom would always say that Aunt Ji was a sweet person and she's just really honest most times. But Wonwoo just knows she can't be as nice as his mom had told them.

  
So you can imagine the migraine Wonwoo got when she was the one welcoming them to the venue.

"I thought you'd make us wait until dinner." She said with a smile and Wonwoo already wants to lift Seokmin his shoulder, walk back to his car, throw Seokmin inside, and drive off. But he just huffs out a sigh and lets his father walk up to her as they walk into the venue.

"Is she the white dress you were telling me about?" Seokmin whispers next to him and Wonwoo sighs again.  
"Yeah."  
"The one who will grill me and serve me as an appetizer?" Seokmin jokes and Wonwoo smiles.  
"Yeah. That's her." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.  
"She seems nice." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles at his innocence.  
"Sure." Wonwoo says and they enter the venue.

The reception was amazing. The whole place looks so elegant with all the table arrangements and flashy table settings. But what caught Wonwoo's attention were the flowers. 

Amongst the white and accents of gold here and there, the pink from the flowers made the whole place look even more elegant. Wonwoo turns and scans the room and he sees a vase on every table and even on the table for the food. He slaps Taehyung's shoulder and he smiles as Taehyung turns to look at him.  
"The flowers? Really? You're both so disgusting." Wonwoo says and Taehyung just smiled and shrugged.  
"Why? What's with the flowers?" Seokmin asks from beside him and Wonwoo pulls him by the hand as he follows Jungkook and Taehyung to their table, Jeonghan walking off to talk to a few people as their parents distract Aunt Ji for now.   
"Jungkook gave Taehyung one of these when he confessed to him way back when we were in high school." Wonwoo says and They reach the table in the middle of the room and Wonwoo searches for his name and sees it written on a small card on top of the plate next to Jungkook's. He then pulls Seokmin to sit on the seat next to his.   
"They're pretty." Seokmin says, staring at the flowers in front of them and Wonwoo nods.  
"They're stargazer lilies. Jungkook said it was to remind me of him. Because I'm a star that he can't help but gaze at." Taehyung explains and Jungkook didn't even bother feeling embarrassed. He even looked like he takes pride in that.  
"And I meant every word." Jungkook says and he turns to smile at Taehyung. Taehyun lets out a disgustingly sweet laugh and Wonwoo turns just before they kissed. 

Jeonghan then walked up in the middle of their table and announced that they'll start serving food table by table. He then bows and walked off again.  
"Is he handling everything? Like, everything, everything?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook nods.  
"We told him to just handle the wedding and to hire for catering and the photoshoots and stuff but he said he wanted to do it." Jungkook says and Taehyung nods.  
"You know how stubborn he gets about this. I remember him planning his own birthday party back in high school senior year. He was fucking scary." Taehyung says and Wonwoo laughs. He remembers that one too because Jeonghan personally invited everyone and Wonwoo was too lazy to come up with an excuse. Plus it was Jeonghan anyways so he did go. 

When the food was served, that's when the drama begins. 

Aunt Ji felt that her salad was drowning in dressing and he made sure the entire venue knew about it. Then she complains about how cold it still was inside and, yeah, Wonwoo sort of agrees to that. Seokmin even asked him about it when he saw him shiver a bit but Wonwoo just smiled it off. Then he puts on his coat as they continued eating. Then she kept complaining about every single plate that's placed in front of her. The meat was too dry, this was undercooked, the pasta was torn to shreds, this water tastes funny.

And what ticks Wonwoo off isn't exactly her. it's never been her. Every time she does something like this, it's easy to tune her out. But every time she does this there's always at least one person feeling embarrassed about it. Whether it's the person she's talking to, the person she's referring to. There's always one. 

And this time, it's Jungkook.

Wonwoo can see it in his face. The fact that his face was as blank as it was is already as a sign, but his eyes wandering around, looking at everyone's reaction to _Her_. It's quite obvious. 

  
Which was infuriating.

Wonwoo was about to say something to Jungkook when he suddenly pushes back his chair and stands up, excusing himself before walking out of the room. Wonwoo and Taehyung shared a look and Wonwoo stands up and told Taehyung to stay. He grabs Jungkook's coat and he turns to Seokmin.   
"I'll be right back, okay?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles and nods. He reaches for Wonwoo's hand and Wonwoo smiles at the comforting squeeze Seokmin did before Wonwoo follows Jungkook out of the room. 

Jungkook was easy to spot. His arms crossed in front of his chest, head hung low, shivering on one of the swing seats outside the venue. Wonwoo can't help but smile a bit at the sight before walking up to him. He lifts offer shim his coat without a word and Jungkook stares at it, then at Wonwoo, then back at it again before finally taking it and putting it on.   
"So. Aunt Ji finally reached your breaking point." Wonwoo says, he walks in front of the swing seat next to Jungkook and decided to take the one next to it, leaving just enough space for them to talk without Jungkook reaching for him.   
"It's not funny, Wonwoo." Jungkook says and Wonwoo nods.  
"I know. I wasn't saying it was." Wonwoo says and Jungkook heaves out a sigh.

A moment pass and Wonwoo just stares at Jungkook's serious face.  
"Wanna tell me about it? I was hoping I didn't come out to freeze my ass off just for me to end up not helping you." Wonwoo jokes and Jungkook sighs.   
"I'm okay with her. Really. It's okay for me when she's like this with our family. But this time it's not just our family in there." Jungkook says and Wonwoo nods.  
"Taehyung's family?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook gave him a withering look.  
"It's just embarrassing. Whenever she says something I can feel someone looking at her and then at me and then back at her. Like they're piecing me together with her. Of comparing me to her." Jungkook says and Wonwoo shoves his hands inside his pockets to keep them as warm as he could.  
"Or they could be looking at her right now and thinking 'Oh wow. Look at that. Good thing the boy Taehyung is marrying isn't a crazy bitch like her'." Wonwoo says and he looks over at Jungkook and finds him smiling.  
"I hate you so much." Jungkook says with a smile and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"I'm just saying. Our family's a mess but it could be worse." Wonwoo says and Jungkook smiles.  
"Is that why you barely come home?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo turns to look at him.  
"What?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook shrugs  
"You never visit because our family is a mess?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo laughs bitterly.  
"Not really. It's mostly just because a mess, I guess." Wonwoo admits and he sighs.   
"Aren't we all," Jungkook says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"You better get back in there before someone comes out for you. And I think you know who I mean when I say, someone." Wonwoo says and just as he does, Taehyung comes out of the front door and he smiles when he sees the two of them in the swings.  
"Both of you get your asses in here right now!" Taehyung yells and the two of them get up instantly.   
"Get your ass inside before your boyfriend gets eaten alive." Taehyung says to him as he grabs Jungkook's arm and drags him aside. Wonwoo walks back in the function hall and finds... Seokmin and Jeonghan having an actual proper conversation with Aunt Ji.

"What's happening?" Wonwoo asks his parents and his mom just smiled and points towards them.  
"Your boyfriend there just got up and started talking to her." his dad says and Wonwoo stares.  
"Right." Wonwoo says and he kept staring until their Aunt Ji catches his gaze and waves, asking him to come over. 

So he does.

Jeonghan smiles at the two before leaving and walking towards Wonwoo.  
"Keep this one." Jeonghan says as they pass by each other and Wonwoo turns to see him smiling. Wonwoo walks on and he sees Aunt Ji eyeing him.   
"You're in big trouble, mister." Aunt Ji says as he stands up next to Seokmin and Seokmin smiles at him.  
"Why am I now only seeing this wonderful boyfriend of yours?" Aunt Ji asks and Wonwoo smiles nervously at her before turning to Seokmin. Seokmin then smiles at him and winks.  
"I wanted to keep him for myself." Wonwoo says and he wraps an arm around Soekmin's waist, pulling him closer to him.   
"Well, I can't really blame you." Aunt Ji says and Wonwoo gave her what he hoped looked like a questioning look.  
"Oh, I'm just saying." Aunt Ji says and she smiles at the two of them.  
"You two look great together." Aunt Ji says and Wonwoo catches something in her voice that he never did before. He then watches as Seokmin reaches for her hand and squeezed it gently.

Before Wonwoo can even begin to think about questioning anything, Jeonghan's voice rings over the sound system.  
"Hello again. Now, I know this is just a rehearsal dinner that we moved to lunch, but we would like to keep in track of our unofficial schedule and ask the soon to be married couple to take the stage and have the first dance." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo turns to see Jungkook and Taehyung already back to their table. Both of them looking at each other and then smiling. Taehyung stands up and exaggeratedly asks for Jungkook's hand, bowing and all that, and Jungkook laughs. They walk towards the open space in the middle of the room and they stand there, looking at each other as they wait for the music to start.

When the music started playing, Jungkook takes the lead and places Taehyung's right hand on his shoulder right shoulder and then places his hand on his waist. Wonwoo watches as the two of them danced, talking and laughing as they do, and he can't help but smile at the sight. Jungkook smiling, holding back his laughter, as Taehyung throws his head up in a carefree laugh. Wonwoo takes out his phone and takes a couple of photos of them as Jeonghan announces that everyone can join them on the floor.  
"Hey, would it be okay if I asked your aunt for a dance?" Seokmin asks next to him and Wonwoo turns to give him a blank look.  
"You're not into older women are you?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin laughs as he fixes Wonwoo's coat.  
"Nah. I'm more into sarcastic twenty-something-year-old men who looks hot when they're glaring." Seokmin says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and turns away so Seokmin won't see him smile.  
"Fine. I'm gonna go back to the table." Wonwoo says and he takes a step before he feels a hand wrap around his wrist and pulls him back. He turns to Seokmin and sees him a few inches away from his face.  
"Can I?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo stares.  
"Yes or no?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo smiles, nodding. Seokmin kisses him softly and briefly and Wonwoo smiles as Seokmin smiles at him. He then turns and walks back to their table. 

Before he could even reach their table, he feels a hand around his wrist again and he turns but this time it's not Seokmin.  
"Wow, okay. I know I'm not your boyfriend but you could've at least looked a lot less disappointed." Jeonghan jokes and Wonwoo glares at him even more.   
"Come on. I'm interrogating you right now." Jeonghan says and he pulls Wonwoo onto the dance floor. 

"So. Where the hell did you find mister perfect sunshine over there? I'm pretty sure half of your family is in love with him by now." Jeonghan asks as he pulls Wonwoo in and started swaying to the music.  
"We met at work." Wonwoo says and he sees Jeonghan staring at him.  
"That's it. We met at work." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan sighs.  
"That's the least romantic 'how we met' story ever. Even our 'how we met' story was more romantic." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, cause nothing says romantic than a guy saving another guy from getting pushed in a high school gymnasium swimming pool." Wonwoo deadpans and Jeonghan smiles.  
"You saw me as your night in shining armor." Jeonghan teases and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.   
"In my defense, I wasn't wearing my glasses." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan laughs.  
"But you did fall for me."   
"It was a crush. Get over it."  
"It was still _something_."   
"I was fourteen. Get over it." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan smiles.  
"Well, fine. Looks like you got yourself a new knight in shining armor anyways." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo looks away from Joenghan's face. And just as he did, he sees Seokmin right over Jeonghan's shoulder, talking and smiling with Aunt Ji. Wonwoo smiles at the sight and he nods.   
"Yeah. I guess I did. And the best part is he's not a smug dick about it." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan laughs out loud.

Jeonghan then asks him about his job and how things were back in his own little world away from them and Wonwoo feels a bit of guilt as he tells him about it. Jeonghan then updates him on local gossips, who's dating who, which of their high school peers has a baby now, whatever happened to this guy and that. And Wonwoo tries his best to picture the names he hadn't spoken of since highschool with their lives today and Wonwoo was a bit struck at how life is moving. He listens intently at Joenghan as he gives him a recap and Wonwoo wonders if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he's not experiencing stuff that they are at this point in their lives.

Their rehearsal-dinner-that-was-actually-held-during-lunch-time finished around three and Aunt Ji looked like she wanted to put Seokmin in his purse to sneak him out. But she eventually did say goodbye along with the others and They're left with just his parents, Jeonghan, Seokmin, and the to be married couple. They waited for Taehyung as he says goodbye to his grandparents and cousins and they also waited for Jeonghan as he talked to the crew and staff about tomorrow. Jungkook was talking to their parents by Jeonghan's car and Wonwoo's waiting by the swings again with Seokmin on the next swing to his right.  
"You doing okay?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo turns to him and laughs.  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Wonwoo asks back and Seokmin shrugs.  
"I'm having the time of my life. This is the best undercover mission I've ever been to."   
"This is the _only_ undercover mission you've been to." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.   
"I'm kinda bummed we didn't get a dance though."   
"The real wedding's tomorrow." Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles.  
"If I'm not your first dance tomorrow I'm breaking up with you." Seokmin says and Wonwoo scoffs.  
"Might I remind you that you were the one who wanted to dance with my aunt." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.  
"She needed the company. Plus, she thinks I'm a great addition to the family." Seokmin says with a smug look on his face and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Oh, did she, now?"  
"Yup."  
"Well then maybe you should go date her then." Wonwoo says and he stands up. Seokmin starts laughing and calling out to Wonwoo and Wonwoo just ignores him.   
"Aw, come one sugarplum. I was kidding." Seokmin says as he grabs Wonwoo's coat and pulls him back.  
"Never call me sugarplum in front of my family." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.  
"What about when we're alone?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo turns and pinches the skin of his neck.  
"I will end you." Wonwoo threatens and Soekmin laughs, pulling Wonwoo's hand off his neck and squeezing it with his.  
"Your hands are so cold already." Seokmin says and he rubs his hands over Wonwoo's.  
"You know they invented these things called gloves. Apparently, they're used to, you know, keep your hands from turning into ice." Seokmin says and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"I always lose them somewhere so I just never bother anymore." Wonwoo explains and he watches as Seokmin tries his best to thaw his hands.  
"I guess I'll just have to keep your hands warm by myself then." Seokmin says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"You guys ever stop doing that?" Joeonghan says from the entrance and Seokmin turns to him.  
"Stop doing what?" Seokmin asks.  
" _That_. Being all sappy." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo smiles.  
"Don't mind him. He's just jealous 'cause he's single." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan frowns.  
"I liked you better when you were in love with me." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo glares.  
"It was a crush. Seriously, get over yourself." Wonwoo says and he pulls Seokmin to his car.  
"See you guys tomorrow." Wonwoo says to his parents as he walks to the passenger's seat.  
"Oh no. You're going to have dinner back in the house." His mom says and Wonwoo stares at her then back to Seokmin.  
"What?" Wonwoo asks and before any of them got to say anything, his mom had asked Jeonghan to start the car as she pulls Seokmin towards his car.  
"Mom! What the hell?" Wonwoo stares as she asks Seokmin to get inside Jeonghan's car and Seokmin laughs and turns to Wonwoo before getting inside.  
"You can get your boyfriend back after dinner." His mom said right before getting in the car and closing the door.  
"Are you confiscating my boyfriend?" Wonwoo asks, he walks around the car and walks up to the car and he sees his father and Jeonghan smiling at him as Jeonghan reverses the car and then drives off.   
"I love this family so much." Taehyung says and Wonwoo turns to glare at him.  
"Do you want to walk back home?" Wonwoo asks and Taehyung stopped smiling and shakes his head.  
"No, sir." Taehyung says and Wonwoo groans.  
"Then shut up. Both of you get in the car." Wonwoo says and all of them got in the car and Wonwoo drove off.

  
When Wonwoo parked in front of their house, he didn't even wait for the other two before bolting out of the door and almost running into the house. He sees Seokmin standing by the living room, looking at the collection of photos framed all over their house.  
"Mom! If you kidnap my boyfriend again I will not come home for ten years!" Wonwoo yells to their house and Seokmin laughs.  
"That's too bad. He already promised to come back next Christmas." His mom says from the kitchen and Wonwoo stares at Seokmin.  
"I didn't know how to say no." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs. he then flops down on the couch and sighs.  
"Everyone in this house is emotionally exhausting." Wonwoo says and just then Taehyung and Jungkook come in. Seokmin sits down next to him and grabs his right hand.  
"You're mom's making dinner and I offered to help." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.  
"Stop whining." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans again.   
"We could've just stayed in the hotel and ordered food, you know that right? It's _your_ fault that I am not in a bed right now." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.   
"I can think of a few ways to make it up to you." Seokmin says and he smiles. Their mom calls for Seokmin and Soekmin smiles and kisses his cheek before standing up and going to the kitchen. 

Wonwoo then spends the late afternoon by watching Seokmin and his mom cook from where he was seated on the counter behind them. Jungkook was telling their dad about their honeymoon road trip plan in the dining area so Wonwoo thought it'd be better to just hover in the kitchen.

"Has Wonwoo ever cooked for you?" his mom asked Seokmin out of the blue and Seokmin turned to him and smiled.  
"Can't say that he has." Seokmin says and, okay. That answer's actually really realistic.  
"Good. Just know that if he did, it's the thought that counts." his mom says and Seokmin laughs.  
"Are you trying to make him think I'm a bad boyfriend?" Wonwoo asks and his mom waved him away.  
"I'm telling him all your worst bits. If he still loves you after I'm done then he really is the one." his mom says and Wonwoo frowns.  
"You just like embarrassing me."   
"That too. You look adorable when you're grumpy." his mom says and Seokmin nods, saying, "Yeah. He does." 

The two of them laugh at that and Wonwoo had to pretend like the sight of the two of them bonding isn't melting his heart so he steps off the counter and opens the fridge.  
"Yah! What do you think you're doing?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo looks up.  
"Looking for food?"  
"Nope. It'll ruin your appetite for dinner. Your mom worked hard for this dinner and you're not missing out on it." Seokmin says and he closes the fridge.  
"Oh, I really do like this one." His mom says and Wonwoo huffs.  
"Go back to watching us cook and behave. Okay, babe?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo huffs out again before doing just that.  
"See? Completely adorable." His mom says and Seokmin turns to look at him. He stares for a while and he smiles.  
"Yeah. He is." Seokmin says and Wonwoo hopes his frown was more convincing than the blush that he assumes is creeping up his neck. 

  
Their dinner was.. something.

Dinner with his family was usually loud to begin with but with Seokmin added to it it's like everyone was a hundred times more alive. Even their dad was adding into the conversation and the most that they usually get out of him is when he laughs at their antics.

But right now, with their dad on one end of the table, with their mom to his left and Jungkook next to their mom, while Wonwoo was seated in front of their mom with Seokmin next to him and Taehyung at the other end of the table, Wonwoo thinks their house has never been this alive before. The stories started with their mom telling stories about the three of them when they were kids, which turned into just stories about Wonwoo growing up, which then turned into a family competition on who has the most embarrassing story of Wonwoo that can make Soekmin laugh. After dinner, Wonwoo and Jungkook were assigned the dishes and the two of them sighed but nodded. Wonwoo sees Taehyung ask Seokmin to go outside and Wonwoo eyes Jungkook as they wash the dishes.  
"What is he doing?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook turns to the door and shrugs.  
"The same thing he always does when we bring anyone home?" Jungkook says.  
"No, he does that to you so he can scare all your boyfriends away because he wanted to be your boyfriend. He never does that to me." Wonwoo argues and Jungkook stops scrubbing the dishes and turns to stare at Wonwoo.  
"How many of your exes did you bring here to meet with Tae?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo opens his mouth to answer but he realizes that he never really did bring anyone home.   
"Exactly." Jungkook says and he goes back to scrubbing  
"So, what is he gonna do? Scare him? Threaten not to break up with me? Threaten him to break up with me?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook laughs.  
"Alright. First of all, calm down. It's Tae. He's harmless." Jungkook says and the memory of Taehyung choke holding one guy who was bothering Wonwoo back in their highschool days flashes behind his eyes and Wonwoo didn't really have the heart to say that Taehyung could be terrifying if he wants to. Especially not to his brother whos going to marry him the next day.  
"Alright but ask him later and then tell me. Seokmin's too nice that he might just lie if Taehyung did threaten him." Wonwoo says and Jungkook laughs.  
"Sure, okay. Now just shut up and rinse properly. You're getting my shirt wet." Jungkook says and Wowoo nods. Then he purposely sets a spoon under the faucet drenching both of their shirts.  
"You dumbass!" Jungkook yells and he rubs the sponge dripping with suds on the side of Wonwoo's neck and Wonwoo shivers at the cold. 

They eventually finish with the dishes but their parents gave the two of them a look as they see their drenched state from where they're seated at the sofa.  
"I'm so glad my boys aren't showing any signs of growing up," Their mom says and Their dad laughs.  
"I'm literally getting married tomorrow, mom." Jungkook says and he groans as he takes a seat on their couch.  
"We're gonna get going after Tae and Seokmin comes back. Should we just get ready here tomorrow or should I come here ready?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook shrugs.  
"Why don't you just get ready here?" Their mom asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"We'll be here early, don't worry. And you can interrogate Seokmin more at the wedding, mom."  
"Oh, that's not necessary. if he can stop you from eating before dinner then he's mom-approved." their mom says and Jungkook laughs.  
"That's impressive, though. Mom had to hide your DS to make you stop." Jungkook says and all of them laugh at the image of prepubescent Wonwoo whining about how taking away his DS is a violation of his freedom.   
"I miss my goth son. You should grow your hair long again." Their mom says and Wonwoo groans.  
"Your reverse psychology voodoo trick will not work on me anymore." Wonwoo says and their dad laughs out loud.  
"Are you sure about that?" Their dad asks and Wonwoo sees their mom grinning.  
"What? What did you do?" Wonwoo asks and just then Taehyung and Seokmin come in the door.   
"Oh, there they are. It was really nice having you over dear but Wonwoo was insisting on getting back to your hotel for the night." Their mom says and she grabs Wonwoo's keys in the bowl in their coffee table and hands it to Wonwoo as she pushes him out.  
"See you boys tomorrow! And don't be late, alright?" His mom says and Seokmin nods.  
"Thank you for welcoming me to your home, Mrs. Jeon. I really appreciate it."   
"Oh please. Call me mom, too. Okay? Drive safe honey." Their mom says and Seokmin pulls him to his car. They both get in and Wonwoo starts the car and drives off as Seokmin waves at their house.

  
"Your family's fun." Seokmin says, breaking the silence in the car and Wonwoo snaps out of thought.  
"It sure did look like you had fun." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughed.  
"Did Taehyung say something? He didn't, like, threaten you did he?" Wonwoo asks and Soekmin laughs out loud.  
"That's not at all what happened." Seokmin says and Wownoo let out a relieved sigh.  
"He actually just, I guess he sort of welcomed me to the family?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo steals a glance at Soekmin and finds him looking out into the window.  
"He told me how he practically grew up with you guys since he never had his parents with him. And he told me that hurting you would probably be the stupidest thing I can do in my life." Seokmin says and Wonwoo just kept on driving.  
" _Wow_." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.  
"I know. Which would mean you're gonna have to say you broke up with me." Seokmin says and Wonwoo was a bit taken back.  
"What?" Wonwoo says and he sees Seokmin turn to look at him.  
"After the wedding?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo finally got what he meant.  
"Oh, _right_. Right." Wonwoo says and he kind of felt stupid for not getting what Seokmin meant the second he said it.

The rest of the drive was kind of a bit to quiet for Wonwoo but when he glances at Seokmin he sees him asleep on the passenger seat. He smiles and drives on in silence. Once he's parked in the hotel parking lot he pulls out his phone and takes a photo of Seokmin before gently waking him up. Seokmin blinks slowly and groans before stretching in the seat. He laughs at Seokmin and the two of them head out and in the building. Seokmin groggily walks by Wonwoo and Wonwoo had to pull Seokmin close by his waist to keep him walking straight. Wonwoo's definitely gonna use this against him someday and he has half a mind to pull his phone out and record everything. They get to their room eventually and Wonwoo pulls out his wallet to get this key card out while Seokmin leans on the door. 

  
"No one gave you alcohol when I wasn't looking, right?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin frowns at him.  
"'M tired." Seokmin mumbles and Wonwoo laughs as he opens the door and pulls Seokmin in before closing the door behind him. Seokmin takes off his sweater and toes off his shoes before flopping down the bed.  
"Get dressed! Come on." Wonwoo says and Seokmin just groans.  
"Your pants have been sitting everywhere all day and you're getting germs on the bed." Wonwoo says and Seokmin lifts his head and turns to Wonwoo.  
"Are you serious?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared.  
"Fine." Seokmin says and he turns, sits up, and unbuckles his belt. Wonwoo panics, turns around, and starts laughing.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin laughs along, not saying anything. But the rustling behind Wonwoo was indication enough of what exactly he was doing.  
"I'm doing what you asked me to do." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I asked you to changed!" Wonwoo screams, still laughing and he hears Seokmin moving on the bed and then he hears him walking up behind him. Wonwoo feels one hand on his waist as Seokmin stops behind him and then he sees Seokmins other hand move up in front of him over his shoulder and he laughs as he sees his pants. Seokmin then drops the pants in front of Wonwoo and Wonwoo laughs as Soekmin pulls him back on the bed. Wonwoo held his ground and walked towards the little living area their room has and he kept laughing as he hears Seokmin settling on the bed.  
"You should get some sleep, too." Seokmin's voice says behind him and Wonwoo sighs.   
"Are you decent?" Wonwoo asks and he turns his body halfway, keeping his head looking away.  
"No." Seokmin answers and Wonwoo laughs as he turns and closes his eyes.  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs. He opens his eyes a bit and he sees most of Seokmin's body under the sheets.  
"Are you naked under that?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin turns to him and opens his eyes, smiling.  
"Do you want me to be?" Wonwoo glares at him but Soekmin just laughs and laid his head back down.   
"Aren't you cold?" Wonwoo asks and Soekmin smiles, eyes still closed.   
"Wanna help me warm up?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo laughs again.  
" _Oh my God_. Okay. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom and you better be clothed under there when I come back or I'm kicking you out." Wonwoo says and he grabs his clothes on top of his bag and goes inside the bathroom. 

Wonwoo takes his time changing and he can't help but smile at whatever the hell possessed Seokmin when he fell asleep in the car. after a good five minutes in the bathroom, Wonwoo warns Seokmin that he's coming out and he peaks out only to see Seokmin the same way he was when he got in the bathroom. He looked asleep already so Wonwoo laughs and turned off the light in the bathrooom.   
"I swear, if you're naked under there I will push you off the bed." Wonwoo warns and Seokmin just groans. Wonwoo sighs and turns off the lights to their room and he walks on to his side of the bed and stares at Seokmin sleeping under the covers. He lifts the covers up just enough to slip his legs in and he slides himself in without lifting it. He settles on the edge of his side of the bed and he shuffles a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot, and he hears a quiet laugh next to him.   
"I'm not naked. C'mere" Seokmin says and Wonwoo was pulled in by the waist as Seokmin presses himself onto Wonwoo's side, settling his left leg in between Wonwoo's legs as he rubs his face underWonwoo's chin.  
"If you get your kisses I'm gonna get cuddles." Seokmin says and the two of them laugh as Wonwoowraps his left arm around Seokmin's shoulder and closes his eyes. 

That night, Wonwoo finds out that Seokmin wasn't just a figuratively warm person as he presses himself closer to him and steals as much warmth he can to get him through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM AND IDK IF ILL UPDATE BOTH FICS AT THE SAME TIME OR FINISH ONE FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING THE OTHER BUT YEAH 
> 
> IM BACK


	4. Love (through a screen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the wedding day and things... happen.

Wonwoo wakes up comfortably warm once again. He finds himself lying in his back with Seokmin half on top of him. Seokmin's left leg thrown over Wonwoo's thigh, nearing dangerous area, and his arm was a gentle weight on top of Wonwoo's stomach. Wonwoo reaches for his phone as he stares at Seokmin's open mouth and was about to take a photo when a thought hit him. 

He had to make sure he wasn't in it. 

Because if he will ever use this against Seokmin, which he hoped he could, he has to have a pic where he doesn't have to explain why they're together.

Then that thought hit him and he realizes he can't ever use anything like this against Seokmin because this never happened. None of this really happened and Wonwoo's pretty sure this is the second tot he last time he's ever gonna wake up this warm. 

"Hey." Seokmin's voice startles him and he drops his phone on the floor. The sound startles Seokmin and he pulls himself up to sit by pressing his hand on Wonwoo's chest. He looks around the room like that, body still facing Wonwoo with one eye closed and the other still squinting.   
"Sorry. Dropped my phone." Wonwoo says and Seokmin stares at him for five seconds before he lies back down. Only this time he rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and leaves his hand on Wonwoo's chest. 

And don't judge Wonwoo, okay, but he suddenly had the strongest urge to hold Seokmin's hand. 

It's just that he can feel it over his shirt. Feel how warm it is and how nice it feels on his chest. So Wonwoo hovers his hand over Seokmin's hand and just... gave it a pat.

  
Yeah, he definitely needs help with this.

  
"What?" Seokmin mumbles and Wonwoo just pokes at Seokmin's hand on his chest.  
"Your hands are really warm." Wonwoo says and then realizes how creepy and axe-murdery that sounded but Seokmin just huffs out a laugh and drags his hand up Wonwoo's neck and up to his jaw.   
"You're just unnaturally cold. Were you fat when you were young?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo laughs as he reaches for Seokmin's wrist.  
"How did you just jump onto that question?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin laughs along.  
"I heard from Mingyu that when you're like, chubbier as a kid and grew up and you lose fats and all that, you get easily cold. He said something about fats protecting your body against the cold." Seokmin says and lets out a yawn at the end.   
"Sounds like he was just defending himself for gaining weight." Wonwoo says and Seokmin pinches his neck.  
"Don't say stuff like that to him okay. He's a lot less fidgety with food now. A lot more relaxed really." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo pulls at Soekmin's hand and holds it up in front of them. He then starts running his thumb over Soekmin's palm and he tries to pull his left arm free from under Soekmin but it an only go as har as Soekmin's shoulders.   
"I would kill for warm hands like this." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.  
"Yout think I'm joking? I CAN kill someone you know." Wonwoo asks and Seokmin laughs.  
"Well, I'm sorry Wonwoo. I recently found out that you fold your socks and iron your shoelaces, so I'm sorry if you don't terrify me in the slightest." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans. he knew he shouldn't have left him alone with his family.  
"And you can literally just wear gloves. Mittens." Seokmin then pulls up Wonwoo's hand and spreads his fingers onto Wonwoo's hand, sizing them up.   
"I think I brought something like that."   
"What? Mittens?"  
"No. gloves. Do you wanna wear them?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"Aren't you gonna use them?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin shakes his head, intertwining their fingers together and proving to Wonwoo he really doesn't need anything to warm his hands.   
"I just thought it'd make me look high class. But now I think I'd look snobby." Seokmin says and Wonwoo tightens his hold on Seokmin's hand.  
"So you thought I should wear it? To look snobby?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin laughs as he tries to pull his hand away.   
"But if it goes well with your outfit and you style your hair I bet you'd look ridiculously hot." Seokmin says and then he sits up and smiles at Wonwoo.  
"Let me style your hair." Seokmin says with a huge smile and Wonwoo stares.   
"Why?"   
"Because! I want everyone to look at one of the groom's brother and think 'oh damn he's hot' and then they'd see I'm with the groom's hot brother and everyone would be jealous of me." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Sure. Fine. Do what you want. But mom said we can just get ready there." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"What time is it anyway?" Seokmin asks as he turns and looks for his phone and Wonwoo reached down and grabbed his phone on the ground. 

  
It was surprisingly still early. It's currently a few minutes after seven and they're expected to be there by nine for the preparations and stuff, photoshoots with the family, apparently, and eating lunch before the ceremony. The ceremony is gonna be around mid-afternoon and the reception would just be right around dinner and up until where the night takes them. That's a direct quote from Jeonghan. So the two of them got ready, prepared their clothes for later and headed out for breakfast. 

They took the car to the diner and left their stuff in the car when they went in. Seokmin shows him a bunch of messages from Mingyu asking if he's free and Seokmin hands him his phone and tells him to make up and excuse since he's bad at it. So Wonwoo laughs, takes Seokmin's phone, and tells him he's kind of busy with his date from the other day. Wonwoo then adds why Mingyu was asking and if it was urgent and Mingyu just said no and told him to message him when he's free. Wonwoo hands Seokmin's phone back over their waffles and pancakes and Soekmin laughs when he sees the messages.  
"Mingyu's gonna think I'm seriously dating someone." Soekmin complains and Wonwoo shrugs  
"Well, you are, aren't you?" Wonwoo asks and winks. Seokmin laughs and rolls his eyes.  
"Sure. You have two more days of having the pleasure to call me yours so you better not waste a second of it." Seokminn jokes but Wonwoo's mind falters.

Two whole days.  
Last two days. 

Right.

Wonwoo basically blanks out for the whole time they ate and only snaps out of it when he's finally parked outside their house.   
"Wonwoo." Seokmin calls for him and Wonwoo stares at Seokmin in the passenger seat.   
"You're acting weird." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs nervously.   
"Sorry, it's just- My brother's getting married." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs. He reaches for Wonwoo's hands in the steering wheel and held them in his hands.   
"Don't shut down now, okay? I think both of them are gonna need you a lot today and I can help but you have to be able to stand your ground." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods. Soekmin smiles at him and leans in for a quick kiss to Wonwoo's cheek.   
"Now come on." Seokmin says and they got out of the car, take out their clothes, and headed inside their house. 

When they got inside, Wonwoo sees their mom sitting by the dining table with a cup in front of her. She had that look she always had when she doesn't know what to do about something. Like when a recipe goes wrong, when she burned the very first batch of cookies shes ever made. When Wonwoo came out to them. 

But if she has that look on today it just means one thing. 

"Hey, mom?" Wonwoo calls out and she seems to have snapped out of whatever thought she was in and she smiles at them.   
"Oh, hey you two." She calls and she walks towards them and gives them a hug.   
"Can you show Seokmin my room? To change?" Wonwoo says and both his mom and Seokmin stares at him.   
"Is he in his room?" Wonwoo asks and their mom nods.  
"I'll be right back, okay? Go change." Wonwoo tells Seokmin and Seokmin took his bag from his hand and follows their mom. 

Wonwoo walks up the stairs and headed straight for Jungkook's room, not bothering to knock and just walking in. He finds Jungkook dressed in a gray pantsuit and a black button-up sitting on the floor with his back to his bed and his suit strewn on top of his bed.   
"If you're having second thoughts I can propose to Seokmin now and we can take your place." Wonwoo jokes and Jungkook starts crying. 

Great.

Wonwoo kneels in front of Jungkook and Jungkook latches himself onto him. His arms around Wonwoo's neck as he buries his face on Wonwoo's right shoulder. Wonwoo runs his hand on Jungkook's back and shushes him as he cries.  
"Hey. Hey, what's wrong? I was just kidding about that, come on. We both know you're not ever gonna have second thoughts about Taehyung." Wonwoo says and Jungkook made some muffled sound as he cries harder and Wonwoo just rubs his back gently. He lets him let it out for a while before speaking up again.   
"Are you... Do you not wanna push through with the wedding?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook pushes him away and shakes his head.  
"I want to! I do! But... I just.. What if he's..." "Are you scared that he might be having second thoughts about this?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook's tears were answer enough. He pulls Jungkook in for a hug and he can't help but laugh.  
"You're such a dumbass, you know that? Taehyung's been in love with you since forever. Maybe he didn't realize it until like, you went to college, but he's been in love with you since we were kids." Wonwoo says and Jungkook's cries soften. Wonwoo keeps rubbing his back the same way their mom does and Jungkook just buries his face on his shirt.  
"Remember how we crossed the road from the park to the diner?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook nods against his shoulder.   
"Every single time, he would always take the right side and then pulls you in by his left hand. I remember feeling a bit jealous about that, really." Wonwoo jokes and Jungkook laughs.  
"And up until we were in high school he would hold your hand whenever we cross that same street. Leaving me alone sometimes but I never really took that to heart." Wonwoo reminds him and Jungkook's cries had died down to just very snotty breathing. He lets him breathe for a while and he smiles.   
"He's gonna be there, okay? We're gonna go there and you'll see him waiting for you at the end of the aisle. And I am betting you everything in my bank account right now that the moment he sees you he's gonna cry." Wonwoo says and Jungkook laughs.   
"He'll be there. You just have to wait until your in his end of the aisle before he can hold your hand again." Wonwoo says and Jungkook nods. He pulls away from Wonwoo and smiles at him with his puffy eyes.   
"Thank you. For this. For coming here. For everything." Jungkook says and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"We don't thank family, remember?" Wonwoo says and Jungkook smiles.   
"Now I suggest you ask mom for help with your face because you look like a bloated peach." Wonwoo says and Jungkook panics. He scrambles up and runs to his mirror.  
"I'm gonna go change now. I suggest you get your shirt pressed again so it won't look like you just had a breakdown." Wonwoo says and he runs out of the room as Jungkook yells at him. Wonwoo sees their mom in the hallway and smiles.   
"Can you help him clean up?" Wonwoo asks and she nods  
"Is he okay?" She asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"Yeah. You know how he is. We just have to keep him calm until noon and then he can cry as much as he wants in the ceremony." Wonwoo jokes and their mom lets out a relieved sigh.  
"That's good."   
"You're doing great mom." Wonwoo says and she hits his arm lightly.  
"If you pull the same thing on your wedding day then I'm gonna let Jeonghan haul your ass, do you understand me?" She says and Wonwoo laughs. He passes by her and headed for his room. 

  
When he got there, he finds Seokmin standing in the middle of his room dressed for the wedding as he looks around. He was just wearing a plain black suit but Wonwoo just can't help but notice how Soekmin looks with it. The fit of it and everything. He then turns to Wonwoo and he smiles. And Wonwoo's heart did that annoying thing again where it shortcircuits and freezes and then goes overdrive. Wonwoo makes sure his lungs are still working before he walks into the room.   
"Is your brother okay?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.   
"He's just really dramatic." Wonwoo says and he walks up to Seokmin.  
"I guess that's a family thing." Seokmin says and Wonwoo glares at him.   
"I'm not dramatic." Wonwoo says and Seokmin wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders and smiles.   
"Of course you're not." Seokmin says and Wonwoo frowns.   
"Come on. You need to change quickly so I can fix your hair. Jeonghan told your mom to tell us that we have to be ready in half an hour for the photo shoot." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods.  
"Okay okay." Wonwoo says and he takes off his coat and shoes. 

  
He should feel a bit uncomfortable changing in front of Soekmin but surprisingly he just didn't. He puts on his pants and button-up shirt as Seokmin fixes his hair and he was putting on his necktie when Seokmin turns to smile at him.   
"Can I help?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods. Seokmin then walks up in front of him and ties it for him. Wonwoo stares at Seokmin's face as he does and he watches as a smile spreads slowly over his face.   
"What?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin tightens his tie.  
"You're looking at me like that, again."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you want to kiss me." Seokmin says and he looks up at Wonwoo.   
"I kind of want to."   
"Kind of?"   
"I do. I want to." Wonwoo says and Seokmin holds onto his tie and pulls him in close. Wonwoo leans in and can't help but smile into the kiss. It was short and sweet and Seokmin's smile is the first thing he sees after making it even better.   
"We should head down and wait." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"I am so gonna come back to your room though. Too many things i can dig up here." Seokmin says and Wonwoo pulls him out of the room.   
"Nope. You're never going in there again."  
"Good thing I took photos, then." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to him and Seokmin grins.  
"Let's go." Seokmin says and now it's his turn to pull Wonwoo down the stairs. 

  
The photoshoot wasn't as hectic as Wonwoo had dreaded it would be. Their dad comes in with Jeonghan and his battalion of staff and crew and everyone started setting up around the house. Jeonghan explained that the house setting was special, said it's kind of sentimental, and Jungkook seems to like it so Wonwoo just did as he was told. Seokmin stood by Jeonghan's side the entire time, looking at the photos the photographer takes every five minutes and after half an hour of that Jeonghan told them to head to the ceremony. Turns out that their dad went there ahead of them to try and talk to as many people as he can while they wait and he also checked in on Taehyung who couldn't just wait in the dressing room and also started talking to people around the venue. 

The venue they picked was the chapel in the middle of town and Wonwoo offers to just drive everyone there. But Jeonghan told him that no one's driving except for him and so they piled in his van after the crew had packed up and left and they drove off. Jungkook and their mom got in the official wedding car and Jeonghan told the driver to only go to the venue when he calls so they left them behind. 

Once they were in the venue, Wonwoo finds his hand latching onto Seokmin's. He's not sure why but he felt a bit nervous and a little off. Like something is gonna go wrong sometime today and he can't help but feel dread over his shoulders.   
"You okay?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.   
"You don't look okay." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to him and sees a worried look on his face. Wonwoo smiles and he takes a deep breath.  
"I'm okay. I promise." Wonwoo says and they went inside the chapel. Their father told them to sit up front on the left side of the chapel and Wonwoo passed by their relatives as they walk upfront. He introduces Soekmin to a few of their aunts and even a few of his cousins and Seokmin's smile just wins them over every time. When they eventually got to the front, Wonwoo sees Taehyung walk out from a door on the right side of the chapel along With Jeonghan and the two of them were smiling as they spoke. Jeonghan then leaves him and pulls out his phone leaving Taehyun by the altar with his groom's men behind him.   
"Go talk to him. He looks nervous." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods.  
"I'll be right back." Wonwoo says and he lets go of Soekmin's hand as he got up and walked up to Taehyung. 

Taehyung immediately groans when he sees Wonwoo and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I don't know why I'm so nervous and like, so jittery since this morning." Taehyung says and he pulls Wonwoo in for a hug.   
"You'll be fine. But I did bet on you crying when you see Jungkook walk down the aisle so if you could possibly help me out with that." Wonwoo says and Taehyung hits his arm.  
"I'm trying so hard not to cry right now! Jimin's been reapplying my make up since an hour ago because I keep sweating."  
"It's freezing, Tae."  
"I know! I feel like I'm gonna get a heart attack or something." Taehyung says and Jimin hits his arm from behind him.  
"Stop fidgeting already." Jimin says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I bet you're regretting not choosing to be Jungkook's best man now, huh?" Wonwoo teases and Jimin nods.  
"Namjoon looks like he's doing okay." Jimin says and Wonwoo turns and watches Namjoon and Yoongi stand on the other side of the altar.   
"Both of you shut up, please." Taehyung pleads and Wonwoo laughs. Jeonghan then comes out of nowhere and tells them he's coming so Wonwoo gives Taehyung one last pat in the back before heading back to his place in between Seokmin and his dad.   
"Looks like Tae's not doing any better than Jungkook." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.   
"Your mom says they're almost here." Their dad says and Wonwoo pulls out his phone and prepares himself to take a video of Taehyung as Jungkook walks down the aisle.   
"Oh yeah, how come mom's walking him down the aisle?" Wonwoo asks and their dad smiled.  
"He asked us earlier if your mom could do it. I think this is better, too. Tae looks at your mom like she was his mom so I guess that's why Jungkook asked." Wonwoo nods.   
"He's here." Jeonghan says as he passes them by and he takes a seat on the first row of the right side of the chapel. Wonwoo turns to look at the back when the music started and he starts recording with his phone pointed at Taehyung when the doors open. 


	5. Bitter Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding continues and Wonwoo meets someone from the past that he wasn't prepared to meet and questions of their future keep bouncing towards him. Hopefully, he survives the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU THINK YOU HATE ME AFTER READING THIS UPDATE WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. I HATE MYSELF MORE TT-TT

"You're seeing this, right?" Wonwoo asks Jeonghan without averting his eyes and he hears Jeonghan laugh.   
"Yes, Wonwoo. It's real. You're not having one of your prepubescent wet dreams." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo turns to him to give him a glare and Jeonghan just shrugs.  
"Now if you're gonna just keep staring at them for the rest of the night while drinking champagne then I'm gonna go and sit next to people who would actually talk to me." Jeonghan says and he stands up from his seat next to Wonwoo and walked off. The reception was way over the set program and everyone was just mingling and talking and catching up. 

Well, everyone but Wonwoo. 

  
And, yeah, okay. Maybe Jeonghan does have a point for leaving him here alone but you really can't blame Wonwoo for staring at them. 

For staring at Seokmin dancing in the middle of the floor with Seugncheol.

Seokmin's words have been ringing in his head since Seungcheol had come up to them and Wonwoo's mind is in constant reboot every time Seokmin and Seungcheol laugh. 

There's this little voice in Wonwoo's head that had been constantly screaming since they met Seungcheol earlier into the night and Wonwoo's not sure what that means. But one thing he's sure of is that he really needs to stop staring.

  
But before that, Wonwoo has to backtrack to the beginning of the ceremony.

The ceremony was great. It was beautiful really. 

Taehyung did tear up when he saw Jungkook and Wonwoo had already saved his video proof to two GDrive accounts just to be sure. Their vows were surprising to Wonwoo since he's known them both as just a couple of idiots ever since they were kids. And yet Taehyung's vows were beautiful and poetic wherein Jungkook's were more literal and raw. They shared vows of forever and vows of breakfast in bed, vows of appreciation and support and vows of sharing underwear. Wonwoo didn't know why, but when they sealed their vows with a kiss he finds himself smiling and tearing up. Seokmin was kind enough to pretend he didn't see anything but the hand on Wonwoo's back was evidence enough. 

After the ceremony, after Jungkook and Taehyung went down the aisle as husbands and got into their car as husbands, they drove off. Jeonghan was immediately by their side and he asked everyone to wait by the car as he wrapped things up here. A few minutes later when most of the guests have gone into their own cars and drove off, Jeonghan emerges from the chapel and they all got in his van and they headed there as well. Jeonghan was on the phone the entire drive there and Wonwoo was trying to keep his mom from crying again. Once they got to the reception, Wonwoo immediately asked Jeonghan to bring his parents to Jungkook's room. He then held on to Seokmin's hand and went in by themselves as Jeonghan takes his parents off to Jungkook. 

The reception hall was buzzing when they got in and Wonwoo was honestly surprised at the number of greetings he got. He would greet them back, say something short and move on, and it took them like fifteen minutes to get to the table in the middle before Seokmin spoke up.

"I was right." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to him as they sat down at one end of the table.  
"About?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin reaches for Wonwoo's coat and fixes his collar as he smiles.  
"About everyone being jealous of me because I'm the groom's hot brother's date." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can't help but smile. So he rolls his eyes turns away from him.  
"It's true! Do you know how many stares I got every time you introduced me as your boyfriend? Dude, I swear, I feel like they know I didn't shampoo my hair this morning." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs. Seokmin laughs along and Wonwoo turns to watch as Seokmin's eyes smile as well. 

After that, there were two people who have come up to their table to talk to them. 

The first one was Aunt Ji who, for the first time in Wonwoo's life, looked a lot less tense. She had her hair down, she was smiling, her voice wasn't obnoxiously loud, she was smiling. And yeah Wownoo's mind is emphasizing on the fact that she's smiling because holy fuck she's smiling. 

She greeted the two of them and had told the two of them that they looked "dashing" in their suits. Seokmin offered her a seat but she declined, politely, and told them she'd just catch up later and just wanted to greet them. When she left, Wonwoo stared at Seokmin still smiling at her and Wonwoo just stared.  
"I don't know what you did to her but I'm pretty sure you're like, magic." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs. 

And that's when he came by.

And yeah, Wonwoo was a bit starstruck but to be completely honest he hasn't seen him in years and now that he's all grown up and bulked up you can't actually blame Wonwoo for not being able to speak up.  
"I was wondering who Aunt Ji was the entire time. I couldn't recognize her without a scowl on her face." He says with his deep voice and Wonwoo feels himself gulp.  
"How come that's all I ever hear about her. She's really sweet." Seokmin says besides him and both of them laugh. And Wonwoo feels like that scene in Inception where the world was folding in on itself.   
"Come on, Won. We haven't seen each other for years. How have you been?" He asks and Wonwoo clears his throat and smiles.  
"Sorry, I just... How long have you been back?" Wonwoo ask and he smiles.   
"It's been almost a year, really. I was kind of trying to hide from all of you but you know Jeonghan. I bet he injected us with trackers when we were kids or something." He says and Wonwoo laughs. He then hears Seokmin laughing as well and he shakes his head.  
"Oh, uh. By the way, this is Seokmin. He's my boyfriend." Wonwoo says and Seokmin stands up to shake his hand. Wonwoo didn't like seeing how Seungcheol's face looked like after Wonwoo said the word boyfriend and he had hoped Seokmin didn't notice it at all.   
"Oh. Nice to meet you. My name's Seungcheol. I'm like the third older brother after Hannie and Tae and I have pictures of five-year-old Wonwoo taking a bath on our bathtub." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stands up as well and slaps his chest. Seungcheol let out his loud laugh and Wonwoo can feel his heart acting like he was back to being a teenager with a crush again.   
"I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.   
"And I'll give you my version of the talk later. I'm sure Hannie and Tae have already given theirs." Seungcheol says and he smiles at Seokmin. He waves and walked away and both of them watched and sat down after a few seconds.

"What the _fuck_?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo groans.  
"Yeah. He has that effect on people." Wonwoo says and he turns and sees Seokmin still staring at Cheol a few tables away.  
"And he's gonna talk to me? Alone? Dude pretty people are my weakness you gotta help me."   
"That's your weakness?"   
"Well, yeah. I'm here aren't I?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo isn't sure if it's an after-effect from Seungcheol but he feels his heart skip a beat at what Seokmin said. 

Before Wonwoo can so much as react, they hear everyone start to cheer and from the corner of the room comes out Taehyung and Jungkook clinging onto each other as they walk towards their table. Wonwoo and Seokmin stand up and Wonwoo laughs as the two of them wraps him in a hug as they got to the table.   
"You two are gonna be even more annoying now, aren't you?" Wonwoo teases and all of them laughed. Jeonghan asked them to settle down and then he started the program.

So Jeonghan had asked everyone to settle down and announces that they're gonna serve the food. He then had offered a toast for the newlywed couple before everything starts. He then welcomes a string quartet onto the middle of the room and they start to play as servers come out to serve food.

Once the food was brought out and everyone had started their own conversations around the table, everything went along well. The food was amazing, the band was playing a soft tune that carries out well around the room, no one's causing any type of commotion. It was great. Jeonghan had asked them to gather around the huge wedding cake that was a pristine looking white cake with flowers scattered on one side of the entire cake. And yes, the flowers were white and pink Stargazer Lilies. go figure. 

And then Jungkook and Taehyung got up and started walking around the hall table by table and everyone seems to have taken that as a sign to do so as well. Seeing as half the people here probably knew each other very well, Wonwoo's not at all that surprised. 

But then Jeonghan had gone up the middle of the floor again and had asked everyone to settle down and he said it's time for speeches as he asked the newlywed couple to stand in the middle of the floor. Wonwoo's never been to a wedding before, really. So he has no idea if what Joenghan was doing was normal or not. 

First to give their speeches was their best man. Both of them. Namjoon was so good, like. Jungkook had never hidden how much he adored him and now Wonwoo can see why. His speech was really sweet and it almost seems like he was a father rather than a best man, really. 

Jimin's speech was half him trying not to cry and the other half is him trying to talk through his tears. Both Jungkook and Taehyung were tearing up as they laugh at him and Wonwoo didn't have the heart to film him so he just watched and smiled as Jimin tried to smile through his tears.

After that were the fathers. Taehyung teared up even as his grandfather had just gotten up and by the end of his short speech, Wonwoo can hear a few sniffling around the room. Wonwoo had always adored Tae's grandparents for how well they've raised Tae and how supportive they were of him. His grandfather tells them of the day when he realized just how much he loved Taehyung. It was when he came out to the two of them. His grandfather told everyone how his first reaction was "I hope no one finds out.". But then he realized he meant that in a way that he had hoped no one would hurt him over the gender of someone he loves. Taehyung had started crying on Jungkook's shoulder as Jungkook smiles at Taehyung's grandfather and thanked him. 

Wonwoo was still a bit teary-eyed when his father got up and took the mic from Jeonghan's hand and by the end of his speech, Seokmin was rubbing his back as he cried with his head hung low. Their father had told everyone about how he knew this day was coming since the day Jungkook came home crying while their mom was out with Wonwoo somewhere for the day. He had come up Jugnkook's door and asked if he wanted to talk about it and Jungkook took one look at him and said no. Everyone laughed since everyone in their family knew that their mom and Jungkook were a lot more open with their emotions while Wonwoo and his dad were more stoic most times. But Jungkook eventually told him that he was out with his boyfriend at that time and when they saw their friends, he quickly let go of Jungkook's hand. So, of course, his father had given him the "maybe he's not just for you" speech but Jungkook was just so upset that he wouldn't listen at all. And the next thing their father said was what really got to both Jungkook and Wonwoo. 

"I don't know if you still remember what I told you way back then so I'll say them again. I told you one day, you'll get to be with someone that loves you just as much as you love them, if not more. That one day, you two will be standing together, holding each other, in a room filled with everyone that loves you and you get to share with them your love, out in the open. And when that happens you'll know that he's really the one. And this is it. This is that day." Their dad said and that's when Jungkook started crying. 

Jeonghan was just as affected by everyone's speeches that he had to clear his throat a few times as he announces that the newlywed couple will start their first dance with the help of a very special guest. Seokmin then stands up and winks at Wonwoo before heading out in front of the string quartet.   
"Hello everyone, I'm sure most of you know me so let me introduce myself properly. My name is Lee Seokmin, I am here as Jeon Wonwoo's plus one, and this is just a little gift from me for the couple." Seokmin says and he turns and nods at them. 

Then a tune starts playing. A tune Wonwoo had grown to love over the past couple of days, and Wonwoo can't help the hitch in his breath when Seokmin starts singing. 

  
**_You love me with your bones_ **   
**_You hold me when I’m broke_ **   
**_You don’t ask for a thing_ **   
**_Oh, I hope it’s you they put me in the ground by_ **

  
Everyone watches as Taehyung wipes Jungkook's face clean before walking towards the middle of the floor with his hand out to him. Jungkook took his hand and laughed quietly as Taehyung pulled him closer and they started swaying to the sound of the music.

  
**_Know where I’ve been, where I’m from_ **   
**_You know who took me to prom_ **   
**_You’ve watched as my legs and pride grew taller_ **   
**_Oh, I wanna be the one you call drunk_ **

  
Wonwoo looks around and watched as everyone just stares at Seokmin and Wonwoo catches Jeonghan's eyes and the elder winked at him. Wonwoo doesn't really know why but he feels like he should. 

  
_**Oh, I know that we march to the beat of different drums** _   
_**We’re still so damn young** _   
_**In and out of believing in love** _   
_**What the fuck’s love?** _   
_**All I know is love** _   
_**When push comes to shove** _   
_**I’ll be the one a-** _

_**Round and round we go** _   
_**So much I don’t know** _   
_**But even though this ain’t pretty and simple like a bed of roses** _   
_**‘least I know my hope is** _   
_**That you stick around ’til the end** _   
_**'cause you’re my best friend** _

  
This time, Wonwoo's breath hitched when Seokmin's eyes land on him and he didn't know if he should look away or not so he just smiled and Seokmin smiled as well. Wonwoo feels something he knows he can't afford to feel and he's torn about wishing he had never invited Seokmin to this thing and wishing this night would never end. 

  
_**They cut me, I bleed gold** _   
_**I miss you when it's cold** _   
_**You’re inside a different soul when I’m not around** _   
_**But that’s ok, I do the same** _

  
Jungkook and Taehyung were swaying slowly in the middle of the floor, holding each other, whispering to each other, the way that they always do. Wonwoo watches as they stare at each other in the way that they always do, the way that it's painfully obvious how both of them think that they love the other more than they do. 

  
_**Oh we’re in a maze with no end** _   
_**But I’m amazed to no end** _   
_**Darling, we don’t ever have to pretend** _   
_**Who knows what or who we choose** _   
_**Right now I’ve nothing to lose** _   
_**You love me, I love you** _

  
The tune softly dies down and Seokmin smiles as everyone applauded, Jungkook and Taehyung thanked him, and Jeonghan walked up by Seokmin's side and announced that everyone is free to join the couple for the second song. Wonwoo only realized he had stood up when he was a few steps away from Jeonghan and Seokmin and when the second songs started, he had held out his hand to Seokmin and he smiled as he took Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo places his left hand on Seokmin's waist and Seokmin gently placed a hand on Wonwoo's left shoulder. Wonwoo tried his best to take the lead and Seokmin's amazing enough that Wonwoo didn't have to try that hard. A few more people gathered around and started dancing but Wonwoo's too occupied to look at anyone else. And honestly, he wouldn't look away from Seokmin even if he could.  
  
"You're _amazing_." Wonwoo says, barely loud enough for Seokmin to hear but Wonwoo figured that Seokmin's blushing was proof that he did hear him.   
"Thanks." Seokmin says with a smile and Wonwoo scoffs.  
"I meant it." Wonwoo says, with a bit conviction in his voice and Seokmin laughs.   
"Okay okay. I get it. Please stop if you don't want your date to pass out in front of everyone." Seokmin laughs and Wonwoo can't help but smile.  
"You get compliments all the time from everyone."  
"Yeah well... You're not just everyone to me." Seokmin says and Wonwoo falters in his step. But before he could even think of anything much less say something back, someone clears their throat behind Wonwoo and Wonwoo turns to see Seungcheol smiling at the two of them.   
"Hi."   
"Hey."  
"If it's alright with your date, I'd like to ask you for a dance?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin and Seokmin smiles.  
"It's okay. Go ahead." Seokmin says and Seungcheol laughs and shakes his head.  
"No, I, uh... I was asking Wonwoo if it's alright to ask _you_ for a dance." Seungcheol says and both of them turn to look at Wonwoo and it's honestly just too much for Wonwoo.   
"Uh, yeah. Sure." Wonwoo says and he takes a step back from Seokmin and he hands Seungcheol Soekmin's hand and smiles as he turns away. He takes a couple of steps before he feels a hand in his and he sees Jeonghan walking next to him.   
"Come on. You look like you need desert. ANd a couple more of that champagne." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo laughs. 

  
Which is how Wonwoo ended up here, Jeonghan leaving him in the table with Wonwoo's third? Fourth glass of champagne? Wonwoo downs it again and one of the servers that go around with the champagne seems to have made it his personal duty to refill Wonwoo's glass as soon as it hits the table and Wonwoo smiles at him in thanks as he walks off with his pushcart in search for another empty glass to fill. 

Wonwoo looks back out to the dance floor and he can't find Seungcheol and Seokmin anywhere. He scans the room and he finds Seokmin's coat a few tables away and Wonwoo watches as he helps aunt Ji up to her feet and they headed for the dance floor.   
"You still do the scanning thing, huh?" a deep voice says behind him and Wonwoo almost drops his glass as he hears it.   
"No, I _don't_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs as he takes the seat to Wonwoo's right. Seokmin's seat. Seungcheol's sitting on Seokmin's seat.  
"Your boyfriend says otherwise." Seungccheol says and Wonwoo huffs.  
"How have you been, Won?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo crosses his legs and leans in over the table, playing with the few pieces of food scattered on his plate.  
"I'm doing okay. Working for a printing press is a lot less magical than we thought it would be back then." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.  
"I assumed it's not the way you imagined it when you were seven."   
"You mean when I thought I can write a book in like a day and have it printed by the end of the week and then the following week I'd get an award for it? Yeah. Totally not like that." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughed.  
"What about you mister hotshot engineer?"   
"Oh, it's exactly as I imagined it when I was eight. I put one thing on top of the other and by the end of the day a skyscraper is done." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.   
"Isn't that just awesome." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Well, It'd be better if I have someone to share it with." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're having trouble with finding a date." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles.  
"I'm still waiting for the one, you know?" Seungcheol says, looking out into the crowd and Wonwoo follows his gaze and sees Seokmin laughing with Aunt Ji.  
"Yeah." Wonwoo says before he can think about it and Seungcheol laughs softly.   
"He's amazing. I'm glad you have him." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels his chest starting to tighten.  
"Don't." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol lets out a heavy sigh.  
"Yeah, sorry. But I mean it. And I'm not saying this just to say I told you so, but it's starting to seem that way so let me just say that I don't regret it. It'd be selfish if I said I did."   
"It was selfish when you said it _then_ and it's selfish of you for saying it _now_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"I did that so... I didn't want to lose you as a friend too, Wonwoo. You have to know that that's the last thing I wanted when I did what I did. And yeah I'm being selfish. I was being selfish then and I am being selfish now when I say this but I just want us to be okay again. I want us to be _us_ again. _The us back then_." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo downs the last bit of champagne in his glass.  
"Look, It's... Right now I don't... I dont _know_ how to say what I want to say but... I want that too. But not now."   
"I know. And I'm not trying to start anything I just really missed you. All of you guys here." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.   
"You two are making my wedding look like a funeral." Taehyung says behind them and Wonwoo turns to see the couple smiling at them.  
"That's not our fault, it's the flowers." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shushes him.  
"Don't. The flowers are a sensitive topic." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Go save your boyfriend from Aunt Ji before we have to start calling him our uncle." Jungkook says and he pushes Wonwoo out of his seat. Wonwoo smiles at them, silently thanking them for saving him, and he heads on out to the floor towards Seokmin and Aunt Ji. 

Wonwoo clears his throat and both Aunt Ji and Seokmin smiled at him.   
"Sorry, Aunt Ji, but I'm gonna have to steal my boyfriend back." Wonwoo says and Aunt Ji laughed.   
"Of course, of course. I'll leave you two to it." Aunt Ji says and she walks off.  
"You dance with one more person at this wedding and people would start talking." Wonwoo says and he grabs Seokmin's hand and dragged him out of the hall. The cold wind rushes past them as they opened the doors and Wonwoo shivers. He pulls Seokmin down the stairs and onto a lit path that heads straight for the garden. 

Wonwoo was a couple of steps ahead of Seokmin and he's glad he was. Because he's gonna need a few more seconds for the cold air to cool off the heat rushing to his face. 

Once he finds the covered bench at one corner of the garden, he pulls Seokmin there and he pulls him down to sit next to him. There were a few garden lights around the place that makes it fairly lit under the night sky. Wonwoo watches Seokmin's face as he looks around and Wonwoo stares as his face glow under the soft light. 

"This another childhood secret of yours? Did you and Jeonghan find this?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.  
"This is just a _me_ secret. You're the first one I've ever brought here." Wonwoo says and he looks at the group of flowers growing around the area.   
"The function fall was far from our house and the playground and far from anywhere they'd think to look for me. So I went here and just wandered around until I found this." Wonwoo says and he turns to smile at Seokmin.   
"You know how I told you Jungkook and Tae have been inseparable since forever? How the three of us grew up here with our friends? Seungcheol was one of those friends."   
"I figured."  
"Yeah. And for the longest time, I thought that the thing Jungkook and Tae had was something Seungcheol and I had." Wonwoo explains and he turns to stare at the flowers in front of them.

"Seungcheol and his family moved here when I was in the first grade. He was a year older than I am but since they kept moving around he ended up in the same year level as I was in."   
"He was... He and I got along well for all the reasons that we shouldn't have. He's great with people. I'm not. He was loud and outgoing and he basically was friends with everyone here after his first month while I was at like, one corner of the room watching everyone else. Then one day he just came up to me and asked me if he could be my friend. And I didn't get that at first. I mean, no one just walks up to anyone and asks them to be their friend, right?" Wonwoo laughs.   
"But yeah. After that, we've practically been together ever since. We went to the same high school and even applied to the same universities. And we even shared a dorm together."   
"That sounds like a novel." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs softly.  
"You'd think so, right?" Wonwoo says and he can't help the bitterness seep into his voice.  
"On my last year on uni, we discussed about getting jobs in the city. My course was only a four-year course while his was five so we both agreed that we can survive one year apart. And the thing is I can't even say he's my first boyfriend. He was my first in a lot of things but when I think about it we never really talked about being together. We were together but we aren't officially together, you know?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"When it was time for his graduation I told him I couldn't come so I could surprise him."   
"That sounds like something you would do. You really are the basic romantic type, aren't you? " Seokmin adds and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Yeah well, it backfired on me. I drove to our old dorm and saw his stuff packed up and when I was trying to hide my gift for him in his table I saw his plane tickets." Wonwoo says and Seokmin reaches for his hand.   
"Yeah. He came in just as I saw them and I'm not really sure how I should've reacted to it but I remember I just sat on his bed as he tried to explain to me that his plan was to drive to me after his graduation and to say goodbye. And the thing is, it was okay. I was okay with it. So he found a better opportunity somewhere else, I would've supported him, you know? But he told me he wanted us to _pause_. Or stop or whatever. I don't know. But yeah. Basically, he said he didn't want me to have someone like _him_ holding _me_ back." Wonwoo says and Seokmin tightens his hold on Wonwoo's hand. 

"I left the room as soon as he said that and I remember I drove back to the city overnight, cried myself to sleep and then went to work the next day like nothing happened. Every time I came back home everyone would ask me about him until I just stopped coming back home completely. I figured It's easier to come up with a story of why I couldn't come home rather than coming up with a story of why Seungcheol and I haven't been in contact in years."  
"But what about the gift? Did he ever see it?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I'm not sure. I kinda want it back, really. An eighteen karat white gold ring is kind of expensive." Wonwoo says and Seokmin actually gasped.   
" _Oh my God_." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles bitterly.   
"Basic romantic type, remember?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin just kept staring at him.   
"Oh my God, _Wonwoo_." Seokmin said and Wonwoo shrugs.   
"It's better this way. I feel like if I had proposed back then, then he would've felt like he should say yes." Wonwoo said and Seokmin let out a sigh.  
"Still. Oh my God, if you had told me this before I wouldn't have-" "It's okay. It's the past. And I mean, think about it. I was thinking of settling down with him and he was thinking about a life without me in it. I think this is the best-case scenario out of all the things that could've happened."   
"How can you even say that? What kind of scenario would've been worse than this?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"We could've gotten engaged, married, maybe adopt a couple of pets, a dog and a cat. We'd grow older together, he'd grow distant from me because my proposal ruined his plans. He'd file for a divorce when we're like pushing forty or something and I'd live out the rest of my life with Jungkook's and Tae's children visiting me every weekend calling me the crazy cat man who lives alone with his six cats writing racy gay adult books and I'll die single." Wonwoo says and Seokmin sighs.  
"It's both _sad_ and _amazing_ how all of that sort of make sense." Seokmin says and he pulls Wonwoo's hand in his lap.  
"But one thing's for sure though, you've thought about a future with him." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods.  
"I've thought about around all the possible future with Seungcheol and all seven of them ends up with me alone." Wonwoo says and Seokmin sighs.  
"You can't know that. He could've changed by now. From what he told me he basically just threatened me to treat you well. And he did it with a smile." Seokmin says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"He had no right to say any of _that_." Wonwoo says and Soekmin nods.  
"And I didn't want to talk about Seungcheol, I just wanted to tell you our history, I guess. So I can say this next thing." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.  
"So yeah. I kind of want to tell you something." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"It's about us. This thing. And after this whole thing." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"It's okay, I think I know what you're gonna say." Seokmin says and Wonwoo turns to stare.  
"I don't think you do." Wonwoo says and Seokmin sets Wonwoo's hand back in his lap and lets go of his hand. 

"I don't think you know why I said yes in the first place so I guess this is the best time to say it." Seokmin says and he takes a deep breath.  
"I liked you. Even before everything. I mean, Mingyu was pretty obvious since the beginning but thankfully Soonyoung hyung was the only one who caught on."   
_"What?"_   
"Yeah, let me finish."  
"So yeah. That. And when the whole fake date thing came up I just thought _"I'm never gonna get another chance like this again so why the fuck not?"_ You know?" Seokmin says and Wonwoo just stares as Seokmin fidgets next to him.   
"I mean, I'm not exactly being subtle anymore, Won. Every time we-"

Seokmin was cut off by Wonwoo pulling him in close and kissing him. Seokmin immediately kisses back and Wonwoo slowly pulls away with his hands still around Seokmin's neck.   
"Uhm. What are you-"  
"I like you, too." Wonwoo says and Seokmin's smile slowly spreads over his face and he leans in and kisses Wonwoo. His arms wrapping around Wonwoo's back and he pulls him closer. Wonwoo tries to push him away but Seokmin chases his lips every time he does and Wonwoo laughs as he kept pushing Seokmin away.   
"You're an _idiot_." Seokmin says and Wonwoo hits his chest.  
"I asked you if you wanted to date for real and _you laughed at my face_." Seokmin says, frowning and Wonwoo laughed.  
"Shut up!" Wonwoo laughs and Seokmin held onto his wrists and pulls him in for another kiss. Then they hear Jeonghan's voice over the speakers asking for everyone to come back and settle down for the last part of the reception. Wonwoo pulls away slowly, smiling as Seokmin hovers his face over Wonwoo's and he pushes him away and stands up. He offers Seokmin his hand and they walked back inside like that.

"Good evening to everyone here. I know it's already way into the night and things are about to wrap up soon, but I've just been informed of a little change in the schedule. Both of their best men had asked for a little request and I think it's a wonderful idea so if you would all help me in welcoming mister Jeon Wonwoo for his speech for the newly wedded couple." Jeonghan says and it took Wonwoo a couple of seconds to get what he means.  
"Wait, what?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin pats his back as his dad pulls him up to stand. Jeonghan hands him the mic over the table and winks at him. 

Wonwoo stands up, his hand around the mic as he looks around the room and he smiles.  
"Thank you, Jeonghan, for the heads up. the five seconds really helped me collect my thoughts." Wonwoo says and everyone laughed.   
"Well, I just want to start this off with how happy I am for you two. I've always been the third wheel for the entirety of my childhood because of you two and I'm glad it all ended up to this." Wonwoo says and both Jungkook and Taehyung laughed.   
"You two will always be two of my favorite people and I wish nothing but happiness for you two and for you two to keep the love you have for each other for the longest time. I always thought of the two of you as the kind of love I'd want one day and I want to use this opportunity to thank you two. Because you two have shown me a lot about love and because of that people started thinking I'm too picky, when in reality I just wanted the kind of love you have." Wonwoo says and everyone laughed.  
"I love you both so, so much and _please_ never tag me in your anniversary posts ever again." Wonwoo says and everyone laughed again. Jungkook and Taehyung stood up and attacked him in a hug.   
"You're such a sap." Taehyung says and Wonwoo laughed.

Jeonghan took the mic from Wonwoo's hand and he thanked everyone for coming. He told everyone that they're free to mingle about for a while more and the live music was replaced by a DJ.

Wonwoo stayed by Seokmin's side the entire night. Introducing him to the rest of their relatives, dancing around the place with their hands never leaving each other and their laughs always ringing together. 

Little by little the people start to go. Friends say their good by and leave their promise to keep in touch and families say goodbye to each other, hoping for more occasions they can meet. Until eventually, they're the only ones left in there. Jeonghan drove everybody home, seeing as Jungkook and Taehyung's honeymoon trip off somewhere starts tomorrow, Wonwoo figured a long goodbye wasn't necessary so he pulled Seokmin back to his car and they drove off to the hotel. 

There was this giddy feeling in the air around them as they made it to their room and Wonwoo's sure the champagne was only half to blame. When they got inside, Wonwoo toes off his shoes and shrugs off his coat and lies down in the middle of the bed. Seokmin turned on just a few of the lights and Wonwoo laughed as Seokmin crawled over him and lied on top of him. Seokmin starts laughing too and Wonwoo pushes him off but Seokmin just lifts himself over Wonwoo, his face hovering over Wonwoos as he asks him "Yes or no?". Wonwoo smiles as he pulls Seokmin in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt and he smiles as one of Seokmin's hands run down his side and slipped under his shirt. 

Wonwoo will say he can't remember much from that night but he pretty much has every detail burned in his brain. The way Seokmin's hand felt on his skin, how Seokmin's skin tasted like, how much they laughed as they tried to take off their clothes without pulling away from a kiss only to fail. Everything felt exhilarating and calming at the same time, the coldness of the room giving Seokmin's warmth a lot more heat than they should. Wonwoo's never felt as close to anyone as he did now. 

And way into the night, after their panting has died down and Seokmin had filled the tub with warm water, the two of them stayed there, facing each other. Seokmin would lift his legs over Wonwoo's and would move closer to pull him in for a kiss and they stayed like that until the water threatens to turn cold. They dried up as quickly as they could, dressed up on their sides of the bed, and Wonwoo didn't have to hide the way he'd stare at Seokmin's bare chest the same way Soekmin didn't bother to keep his hands to himself. 

That night, Wonwoo fell asleep with Seokmin's head pillowed on his arm while Seokmin has his arms around his back. Their legs have tangled themselves into a comfortable chaos and the last thing Wonwoo remembers before falling asleep was a soft kiss right under his neck and a warm hand slipping under his shirt and gripping softly onto his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i hate slow burn shit so much now I can make them kiss and hold hands as much as I want <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend ends and it seems like everything is starting to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how much I love this

Wonwoo wakes up with a good kind of tiredness in his bones. He groans as he tries to stretch his arms and legs but he feels an arm draped over his side, pulling him in. Wonwoo blinks his eyes open and he sees a mess of black hair in front of him just as he feels someone's breath on his neck.  
"Good morning." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can't help but smile as he wiggles his arm out of Seokmin's embrace and wrapped it around his neck, letting his hand rest on Seokmin's head and he starts playing with his hair.   
"Good morning." Wonwoo says back and Seokmin leans closer and kisses his neck.  
"I'm hungry." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.  
"I'm not surprised. After what you did last night, I wouldn't be surprised if you hurt your back or something." Seokmin says and Wonwoo hits his arm  
"You wanna tell me something?"   
"Just that last night was the most amazing and most tiring sex I've ever experienced. And that Soonyoung owes me lunch."   
"Why the fuck would Soonyoung be included in this topic right now?"  
"We had a bet. He thinks you're a bottom and last night just proves that he's wrong." Seokmin says and Wonwoo huffs.  
"And how are you gonna prove that to him?"   
"Are you serious?" Seokmin asks and he sits up. Wonwoo lies on his back and Seokmin straddles his thighs and points to his waist. Wonwoo stares at the finger-shaped bruises on Seokmin's waist and the hickeys all over his chest.   
"You're a _monster_. I thought I was gonna pass out about three times last night." Seokmin says and Wonwoo pulls him down and Wonwoo flips them over and he hovers over Soekmin as Seokmin laughs.  
"I don't think I heard you complaining last night?" Wonwoo says and he kisses Seokmin's jaw.  
"I wasn't. I liked it." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles as Seokmin squirms a bit under him.  
"I did, too." Wonwoo says and Seokmin's hands run up his arms and up to his hair.  
"But you know, Soonyoung wasn't wrong either." Wonwoo says and Seokmin gasps as Wonwoo kissed one of the hickeys already on Seokmin's skin.  
"Wrong about?"   
"About your bet." Wonwoo says and he places a hand on Seokmin's chest as he moves up and hovers over Soekmin's face. He drags his palm down Soekmin's torso and he smiles when his hand reaches Seokmin's crotch.   
"Just thought you should know." Wonwoo says and Seokmin groans.  
"Please stop. I can't get hard this early in the morning. Especially not after last night."   
"You should. I'm hungry." Wonwoo says and Soekmin groans again.   
"Wonwoo I'm serious."  
"I am, too. You taste good." Wonwoo says and Seokmin places a hand on Wonwoo's mouth.   
"Alright. You need a time out." Seokmin says and he pushes Wonwoo off of him.  
  
Wonwoo laughs behind Seokmin's hand and Seokmin straddles him again and laughs as Wonwoo tried to pry off his hand. They wrestle on the bed for a while and they only decided to start acting like their age when Seokmin almost falls over the bed.  
  
They were discussing breakfast in the shower and Seokmin reminds Wonwoo that their mom asked them to stop by the house before leaving and Jungkook and Tae would be there as well. Wonwoo nods, hums in agreement as Seokmin presses him against the tiled wall.   
  
After they've changed and charged their phones, completely ignoring messages and voicemails from Soonyoung and Mingyu, they packed their bags and called the front desk of the hotel to inform them that they're checking out. They drag their suitcases out the room and they tried to keep the giggling down to a minimum as they turned in their key cards. They headed out and decided to drop by the diner to buy the apple pie there that Wonwoo's mom loves so much and Wonwoo hoped it's enough for an apology for practically ghosting on them for a few years. Seokmin reminds him it's not gonna be enough and Wonwoo assures him that he knows.  
  
And as they were waiting for the pie, he suddenly comes up to their table.   
  
"Hey." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels a lot smaller than he should.  
"Hi. Nice seeing you here." Seokmin says, holding Wonwoo's hand tighter under the table.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll meet everyone in this town if you stay inside for a day." Seungcheol says and Seokmin laughs.  
"You guys seem to love this place a lot." Seokmin says and he turns to Wonwoo.  
"Yeah. We did." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol clears his throat.  
"Actually, if it's alright, can I steal Wonwoo for a little bit?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo turns to Seokmin. Seokmin smiles at Seungcheol and turns to face Wonwoo.  
"Only if he wants to." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can feel Seungcheol's gaze on him.   
"Yeah... Yeah, it's alright." Wonwoo says and Seokmin lifts their hands up and kisses the back of Wonwoo's hand.  
"I'll wait for the pie here." Seokmin says and Wonwoo smiles.   
  
  
Wonwoo follows Seungcheol out and Wonwoo already sees where they were headed before Seungcheol even crossed the road. Seungcheol's doing that thing where he tries to take a deep breath one after the other to calm himself down but it only makes him even more nervous.  
  
"You're gonna pass out if you keep doing that." Wonwoo says and he takes a seat on his swing as Seungcheol sat on the one next to him.   
"Sorry. I guess you still kind of make me nervous." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I make you nervous?"  
"You always sell yourself short like that but that doesn't mean you're right, you know?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"Sure, prom king."   
"You need to get over that, Won."  
"You won prom king on my senior year. I regret ever asking you out then." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.  
"There's a lot you probably regret doing with me." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns to smile at him.  
"Not really. The vodka thing, though. I'm gonna regret that for the rest of my life." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol lets out a weak laugh.  
  
Wonwoo turns to look at him and he finds him looking down at his feet.  
"This probably won't amount to anything, especially now, but I really am sorry Wonwoo." Seungcheol said and Wonwoo looked up at the sky and he stares at how white it all seems.  
"You don't have to apologize. I know you had to do what you did." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs softly.   
"I'm not apologizing for leaving, you, Won. I'm apologizing for making it seem like I never really loved you." Seungcheol says.   
"I did. I still do." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo tenses.  
"Don't worry. I'm not trying to, like, hit on you or something." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo huffs.  
"I'm just... Okay, I'm trying to just, build it up until I say this but I guess I need to like, stop talking." Seungcheol says and he stands up, walks up in front of Wonwoo, and holds out his hand.  
"I don't have any regrets from our time together, too. But one thing I do regret is never being worthy of this." Seungcheol says and he grabs Wonwoo's hand, places it on his palm, and closes Wonwoo's hand.  
"I'm sure someone deserves this more than me." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares.

"I'm glad I got to love you once, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels his chest breaking. He's not sure if he feels it breaking open of caving in but he knows that it feels too much.  


"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stands up.  
"And not that it's my business or anything, but I like him for you." Seungcheol says and he smiles. Seungcheol walks away and Wonwoo stares. He seems to be unable to do anything other than stare. He sees Seokmin walking up to Seungcheol and they greeted each other before walking.

  
"You okay?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"Your hand cold?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo stares at his closed hand and Wonwoo sighs.  
"Not really." Wonwoo says and Seokmin smiles.  
"Okay. Can I hold your hand then?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo looks up at him.  
"Mine is kind of cold." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods. They walked back to the car with Wonwoo's clenched fist in Seokmin's warm hand and Wonwoo pockets the ring before he drives off to their parents' house.

Their lunch was loud and alive and Wonwoo really does love seeing Seokmin make their mother laugh. Jungkook and Taehyung were talking to their dad about their honeymoon trip and Wonwoo listens in. Wonwoo feels time pass him by in a blink and he finds himself standing next to Jungkook by the door.  
"You remember my graduation gift to Seungcheol, right?" Wonwoo asks and Jungkook eyes him for a few seconds.  
"Yeah. Why?" Jungkook asks and Wonwoo pulls it out of his pocket.  
"No way."  
"Yeah. We met earlier. He gave it back." Wonwoo says and Jungkook picks it up from Wonwoo's palm.  
"I guess that's one less ghost you have to run away from."  
"I'm done running away. From anything. Ghosts or not." Wonwoo says and Jungkook smiles.  
"So I wanna ask if you can hold onto this for me. Only up until I need it." Wonwoo asks and Jungkook nods.  
"Sure. I mean, I don't think I'd have to hold onto it for that long anyway." Jungkook says and Wonwoo smiles. Jungkook turns to look at the rest of them gathering next to his car and Wonwoo turns to smile at them too.  
"Shut up." Wonwoo says and Seokmin turns and smiles at them, waving at Wonwoo.  
"Stay safe on your honeymoon road trip, okay?" Wonwoo says and he pats Jungkook on the back. He walks down the path and hugs Taehyung. He then hugs his mom as his dad pats his back, telling them to be careful. Wonwoo's mom handed Seokmin a bag filled with tupperwares of food and Wonwoo can't even feel embarrassed when Seokmin genuinely loves it.  
"I'm gonna come back for Christmas and New Year, too. Okay?" Wonwoo says and his mom nods.  
"Seokmin-ah. You're welcome here, too, okay?" their mom says and Wonwoo steps back and hugs Seokmin.  
"You two stay safe okay?" Taehyung says and Wonwoo nods, walking around the car to the driver's seat.  
"You, too. Take care of that idiot for me, okay?" Wonwoo asks and Taehyung laughs.

Wonwoo drives away with the windows down, yelling at his family as he drives by and Seokmin yells along with him. They laugh as they hear them yell back and Wonwoo rolls the windows up when they're too far from them.

"Wonwoo?" 

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"We go back?"

"No. Like... With us. Was this... Is this gonna be, like..." Seokmin trails off and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"I like you. Okay? I know we started off with like, the worst beginning ever but it was real for me. And we can make it real from here on out unless you don't want to." Wonwoo says and Seokmin lets out a deep breath before laughing.

"Oh thank God. Because I really wanna go out with you. Like, for real." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs too. 

"Does that make us actual boyfriends?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin huffs.

"How about we try a couple of dates first, then I'll answer that." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.

"We've had about three dates already, Seokmin." Wonwoo says and Seokmin laughs.

"That's fake boyfriend dates. Those don't count." Seokmin argues and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"What about last night? That doesn't count?" Wonwoo asks and he steals a glance at Seokmin to find him blushing already as he frowns at Wonwoo.

Seokmin completely ignores him and he starts telling Wonwoo about the plans Wonwoo's mom has for their Christmas dinner and Seokmin asks Wonwoo if he wanted to come by Seokmin's family's Christmas Eve dinner. Wonwoo smiles at Seokmin's unsure voice and takes off his hand on the stick to grab for Seokmin's. He lifts his hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of his hand. Seokmin blushes instantly and he rolls his eyes as he pulls his hand back.  
"You're so greasy." Seokmin huffs and Wonwoo laughs.  
"That's a yes, by the way." Wonwoo says and Soekmin shakes his head.  
"I'm taking the invitation back. I'm never letting you come near my family." Soekmin teases and Wonwoo presses his hand on Seokmin's thigh.  
"That's not helping your case, perv." Seokmin says and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"My hand's cold." Wonwoo says and Seokmin huffs.  
"Sure." Seokmin says and he takes Wonwoo's hand in his.

Wonwoo drives like that for the most part of their trip and Wonwoo can't help but smile as Seokmin falls asleep halfway through. Wonwoo wakes him up as they were entering the city and before Wonwoo could ask if Seokmin's car has enough gas to get him home, Seokmin asks him if it's alright for them to drive straight to Seokmin's place instead. Wonwoo smiles and nods and he denies Seokmin's claim of him driving faster after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter and it's a wrap 
> 
> thank you for reading


	7. Stay in (love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Wonwoo's whole plan just starts playing out in front of him and... yeah. He definitely does not regret a single thing he's ever done. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapterrrrr woot woot

Wonwoo wakes up cold. He tries to pull up the covers from his waist and he sighs as the soft, warm sheets skim on his bare skin. A few seconds later he feels the bed dip by his feet and Wonwoo sighs as he feels a gentle press of a hand over the covers on his thigh going up to his waist. Wonwoo tries to blink an eye open and he feels his heart double in size at Seokmin's smile.   
"I made breakfast." Seokmin says and Wonwoo takes his arms out from under the cover and pulls Seokmin flush on top of him by tugging on his shirt. Seokmin laughs as he tries to pull himself up and Wonwoo wraps his arms around his back. Seokmin tries to wrestle his way out of Wonwoo's arms and Wonwoo laughs, kissing at Soekmin's neck as he tightens his grip on him.   
"I never had breakfast in bed before." Wonwoo says, letting his lips brush over Seokmin's skin as he does and Seokmin groans.  
"We're gonna be late if we do what I know you wanna do." Seokmin says and Wonwoo loosens his hold on him and rests his hands on Seokmin's waist.  
"We could just stay in. Say we both got sick?" Wonwoo offers and Seokmin shakes his head.  
"Nope. Come on." Seokmin says, trying to pull them both up and Wowoo just holds him in his place.  
"So you purposely wore my shirt and then wore these extremely sexy boxers just to torment me?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods.  
"We've been dating for two days and you had me screaming under you for two nights now. I don't want you to think I'm easy." Seokmin says, pressing his hand on Wonwoo's chest as he kisses him slow. Wonwoo finds himself chasing after Seokmin's lips as he pulls back and Seokmin pushes him back down firmly.  
"Now go eat your breakfast." Seokmin says and Wonwoo nods.

  
The two of them almost ended up late since Seokmin thought it would be funny to tease Wonwoo over breakfast so their supposed ten-minute shower each turned into a rather memorable joint thirty-minute shower. On the bright side, Wonwoo found out that wet Seokmin is now the second-best Seokmin look. A close second to formal wear Seokmin and barely beating just-woke-up Seokmin. 

Wonwoo laughs as the doors tot he elevators finally closed and Seokmin hits him in the arm and as Seokmin tries to compose himself and the two of them laughed harder. They set up their bags in their stations and Wonwoo pulls Seokmin over their office's break corner to get coffee. Seokmin reminds him that they already had coffee for breakfast and Wonwoo just fills his thermos with coffee and stared at Seokmin as he takes a long sip. Seokmin shakes his head with a laugh and they went back to their stations. A few steps away and Wonwoo sees Mingyu and Soonyoung standing over their own stations, talking to each other about five feet apart. Wonwoo nudges Seokmin and points at them and Seokmin grins. Wonwoo didn't even know Seokmin knew how to grin and if he was being completely honest, it's kind of super hot. 

Both Mingyu and Soonyoung jumped when Seokmin greeted them a good morning and they laughed nervously. Wonwoo eyes them suspiciously and he stares down at Mingyu since he's easier to break in but Soonyoung changes the topic by asking Wonwoo about the wedding. And before Wonwoo could answer, Seokmin just takes his seat and says, "It was amazing. Wonwoo's family were so nice over the weekend.". Wonwoo stares at him, horrified, as Soonyoung and Mingyu gawked. Wonwoo flops down on his seat and sighs. It's gonna be a long day.  


" _Oh my God_." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo stares down at his food as Seokmin nudges him with his shoulder.  
"It's always the quiet ones." Mingyu says and Wonwoo glares at him.   
"But seriously though. That's really slick, Wonwoo. Like, what the _actual fuck?_ " Soonyoung says and Seokmin laughs. Because of-fucking-course, he'd find it funny.   
"I didn't plan shit like that, asshole." Wonwoo says and he rolls his eyes as Soonyoung just grins at him and started wiggling his eyebrows.  
"This is exactly why I thought it would be better not to tell them the _whole_ story." Wonwoo complains and Seokmin shrugs.  
"They'll forget about it in a week. Besides, I'm sure they have their own issues to think about." Seokmin says, taking a bite of his food. Wonwoo stares at him, then stares at a blushing Soonyong and a flustered Mingyu in front of them.  
"No way." Wonwoo says, smiling as Mingyu glares at Seokmin.   
"Yeah. Apparently, when they went home drunk as hell last Friday, they went home together. And the number of voicemails Mingyu left me suggests that they only went on their separate ways _last night_." Seokmin says and he grins at Soonyoung. Wonwoo can't help the smile on his face as the other two try to come up with a story on the spot and Wonwoo scoots closer to Seokmin.  
"I didn't know you had this kind of evil in you."   
"I had a bit in me over the last few days. I think it's about nine, maybe ten inches? It felt like more sometimes, really." Seokmin says, barely a whisper as he leans in close to Wonwoo and Wonwoo lets out a frustrated sigh.

Seokmin's been insatiable since yesterday and as much as Wonwoo enjoys it, it's not so good for his productivity.

  
The rest of their day was filled with this weird, awkward air over their stations and Wonwoo can see that Seokmin's the only one immune to it as he went on about his day like usual. 

On their way down after work, Seokmin looks like he's still a bit oblivious to the 'cloud' over them and Wonwoo just about loses his shit when he grabs for Wonwoo's hand when they got out of the building. Seokmin sees him tense up and Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung and Mingyu's wide-eyed, shocked faces. Wonwoo turns back to Seokmin and Seokmin raises an eyebrow at him and then turns to look at the other two. Seokmin laughs, turns to face all three of them, and crosses his arms in front of his chest.   
"Alright. You boys need to get over this. We're all adults here. Stop being weird. It's ridiculous." Seokmin says and Wonwoo can't help but smile.   
"It is kind of ridiculous," Wonwoo says and Seokmin gives him a look.  
"And you've had my dick in me more times than I can count in the past couple of days. Stop being weird over me holding your hand." Seokmin says and Wonwoo groans.  
Both Mingyu and Soonyoung gasped and then Mingyu screams, "You had sex?" at the same time Soonyoung points at Wonwoo and yells, "You _top?_ "

Wonwoo sighs. Then he groans. Then he takes Seokmin's hand in his and he pulls him back to his car. Seokmin yells his goodbye to them, threatening Soonyoung about the lunch he owes him, and Wonwoo opens the door to the passenger seat and practically shoves Seokmin inside. Seokmin laughs as Wonwoo closes the door for him and he walks around his car to his seat. Wonwoo can still hear Mingyu and Soonyougn yelling at them and he gives them the finger before getting in. 

  
It was a fifteen-minute drive to Seokmin's place and Seokmin laughs as Wonwoo pressed him against the back of the door. They made out on basically every piece of furniture in Seokmin's living room and it was around an hour later when Wonwoo sits up and stares at Seokmin. His shirt unbuttoned and barely hanging on his shoulders, his underwear barely hiding how har he was, his tie loose and ruined around his neck, and his black socks still on. His hair's a mess and his lips are swollen and if it was up to Wonwoo, he'd have more hickeys. But Seokmin asks for a time out and Wonwoo's nothing if not a gentleman. So he lets Seokmin breathe, still lying on his couch as Wonwoo hovers him, and Seokmin asks him what he wanted for dinner as Wonwoo starts nosing down Seokmin's throat. 

"If you say ' _You._ ' I will kick you out. I'm serious, Wonwoo. I need to eat with all the calories you're making me burn." Seokmin says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"You know me so well." Wonwoo says and he runs his hand over Seokmin's chest, down to his toned abs and moving them past his hips.   
"What about we order," Wonwoo lifts Seokmin's legs up by his knees and grabs for his thighs, " _Thai_ food?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin stares at him with an amused look before both of them started laughing.   
"You're so annoying." Seokmin says and he crawls away from him. Seokmin got up and walks to the kitchen and Wonwoo watches him as he strides over his own place, half-naked. It's both so endearing and incredibly attractive that Wonwoo just can't help but stare.

They're gonna have to talk about how Wonwoo hasn't been in his own place for two days now, and how they're both getting too used to waking up with the other next to them on the bed. They're gonna have to talk about when is it taking things too fast and when is it just them going at it at their own pace. They're gonna have a talk about plans for the holidays and where or which family to go to. And they're gonna have to talk about how to keep things professional at work. (This one is gonna be more about Wonwoo, really.)

But right now, with Seokmin walking back to the couch and then straddling Wonwoo as he dials up their take out food for tonight, Wonwoo would rather not think about all that just yet. Right now, with his hands on Seokmin's waist, he tells him what he wants for dinner and then he kisses his chest. Seokmin finishes up ordering and ends the call right as one of Wonwoo's hands slips under Seokmin's tight underwear. 

  
Screw whatever they have to do. 

  
Right now, all he can hear is Seokmin and all he can feel is Seokmin and all he can think about is Seokmin. Right now, Wonwoo needs to hear more of the way Seokmin gasps at every little thing he does. Right now, it seems like the world is just as big as the space between the walls of Seokmin's place and the only thing Wonwoo is worried about is if he can ruin Seokmin at least once before their food comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd Scene.  
> I had to cut it here because I've been toeing the line of actually writing smut for this fic but I have decided that i have enough Porn With Plot fics and not enough Domestic ones so here we are.
> 
> I love love love loveeeee writing this fic because Seokmin and Wonwoo are both my Ult bias in seventeen(although it's sort of hard to believe that if you look at my fics lmao)
> 
> And every little description of how Wonwoo felt everytime Seokmin so much as breathes are all just how i feel everytime i see Seokmin. Like, for reals. 
> 
> This fic turned out to be a bit longer than expected but I love every part of it. I can tell you right now i didn't outline this as much as i should have and the whole woncheol bit was just me winging it(I saw the opening and just took it, okay? Sue me.) and a lot more parts. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you so much to everyone who have been keeping up to date with this fic since the beginning and thank you thank you so much for reading if you're just reading this now that it's finished. 
> 
> The comments section is always open for anything you wanna tell me, what you liked about the fic, what you think i should've done, what i did that you think i shouldn't, if you just wanna tell me about how you found my fic. Anything. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Also////  
> The song Seokmin sang in the wedding is "Around" by Niki. i love her so much and her songs fuel most of my fics(especially this one) so please check her out!!

**Author's Note:**

> The song they were listening to in the car is titled Sugarplum Elegy by Niki. I love her so much and if you've read my other fics you'll know I use her songs for fics most of the time
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Yell at me @punk_asswriter ! Talk to me or ask me about anything there!


End file.
